Pokemon Generation One
by Ash Ketchum Type 00
Summary: An extremely modified version of the R/B/Y video games. There's a legitimate story to it, as well as hints of the TV show too. Palletshipping/ShiShi/Ash x Gary/ShigeSato. Whatever you kids call it.
1. Disclaimer

DISCLAIMER!

I, Ash Ketchum Type 00, do not own Pokémon or anything related to pokémon.

I have also renamed the main characters, sorry.

Shuu = Ash Ketchum

Raith = Gary Oak

Fayre = some random girl I made up

This is my first Fan Fiction, so CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM would be greatly appreciated.

No spam please. I know that not everyone likes yaoi, so if you don't, DON'T READ!

Now, without further ado, the story begins…

Just click the next chapter.


	2. Commencement of the Expedition

The alarm of my bedside clock abruptly woke me from my peaceful repose. I checked the time, 9:30. The date was blinking brightly at me (September 17th) as if it were warning me of something. Sleepily, I trotted downstairs.

"Shuu! You'll be late! It starts at 9:45!" my mother yelled in surprise. It took me a minute to register this information in my brain. Then it hit me like a train-wreck.

"OH CRAP!" I yelled out loud. I grabbed a pancake and some milk, stuffed it in my mouth, dashed upstairs, grabbed my already packed backpack, got ready, and sped out the door. As I turned around, I saw my mother waving goodbye. I waved goodbye, then tripped over a small pebble. She chuckled as I got up and continued to head toward Professor Oak's Laboratory.

I ran inside the locker room (showers were mandatory before entering the laboratory, so that outside bacteria don't screw around) and got into one of the showers, separated by stalls. The cool water tickled my skin as I quickly scrubbed my body. I hear the door of the locker room open and slam shut. Then I hear the rustling of clothes.

"Shuu? That you?" A familiar voice called out.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"I figured. I knew I recognized the smell of shampoo." Raith replied.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!?"

"Oh… Y'know…" he chuckled, and then got in the stall next to me. My heart started pounding so hard, I'm pretty sure he could hear. Thinking about him showering next to me, his being naked, made me blush like crazy. I turned the water off and grabbed my towel.

"Done already? I was hoping we could… do things… in the WET." Raith suggested. My heart stopped for a second, then he quickly replied with, "Just kidding! You know that's not how I roll, Shuu!" Then he started talking about this one girl, Fayre, in our town. She had this silky, wavy, and smooth black hair. Her eyes were a grass green and she had this PERFECT body (I swear it's flawless) and her mom is a famous clothes designer. She always got anything she wanted, and was perfectly spoiled. Raith and Fayre have been good friends since they were able to talk. I just moved to Pallet Town 4 years ago.

"Y'know, I think I might ask her out after the meeting." Raith commented out loud. My heart stopped. I tied my shoelaces and silently ran out of the door.

"Ah! Shuu! There you are! Come over here quickly, before Raith gets out of there." Professor Oak whispered. I followed him to a cubicle in the back corner where no body was. There was a lock requiring a 50-digit number code and a key, which the Professor opened in no time. There was a thick glass case containing a small black marble.

"What is it?" I asked as he opened the glass and grabbed the marble.

"This is a pokémon communicator, or PokéComm. If you swallow this, it should allow you to translate the Pokémon language." He replied. The professor motioned it to my mouth. I grabbed it, placed it on my tongue, and swallowed. The black marble was tasteless, but hard to swallow because of its rough, sand-paper like texture. I almost gagged.

"You okay? The reason why I want you to have this is to be able to tell me any valuable information about pokémon. It's for research purposes." Professor Oak explained in a cold monotone. _And you couldn't do this yourself?_ I thought in my head. Then I shook my head in disagreement with myself. _That was a horrible thing to say!_ I thought again.

"I'm fine, Professor. I understand." I replied calmly. He walked towards the exit of the vault and I followed. When we got out, the vault closed itself silently, so to not disturb the other scientists and other people.

"Hey! I'm here Doc!" Raith called out. The Professor casually walked over to the table and was digging around in a messenger bag.

"Whaddya think he called us here for?" I asked.

"No clue, but It'd be pretty freaking amazing, no?" he replied.

"Yeah. That's true." Professor Oak pulled out a DVD, three PokéBalls, and three handheld devices.

"WAIT!" a voice yelled in the back of the laboratory near the girl's locker room. Everyone turned around and Fayre was running toward Raith and I.

"Ah. You're just in time, Fayre. Now I want you three to pay attention to this video I am to show you." Professor Oak announced. He fed the DVD in the DVD player and turned off the lights in the laboratory.

Video:

_Hello there! Welcome to the world of POKéMON! My name is Oak! People call me the POKéMON PROF!_

_This world is inhabited by creatures called POKéMON! For some people, POKéMON are pets. Others use them for fights. Myself… I study POKéMON as a profession._

_Your very own POKéMON legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with POKéMON awaits! Let's go!_

_*Insert small clip of semi-epic background music*_

_*Abrupt cut off*_

"That was really gay." Raith said shortly after the video cut off.

"The graphics were horrible." I commented.

"Was I supposed to learn something from that?" Fayre asked curiously.

"Was that YOU?" Raith asked rudely. I nudged his rib cage.

"I don't feel comfortable answering that question. Now, CHOOSE." Professor Oak held out three PokéBalls. One was labeled, "Squirtle" and the other two were labeled, "Bulbasaur" and "Charmander". I grabbed the Squirtle, Raith took the Charmander, and Fayre took the Bulbasaur.

"Do you know how to battle?" Professor Oak asked. All of us nodded our heads in amazement. We were finally given the opportunity to raise a pokémon, and hopefully, thousands more.

"Here, these are called PokéDex. I have one for each of you. Your mission for me is to complete your PokéDex. That is all. NOW BEGONE. Except for you, Shuu." Professor Oak explained.

"Hey! Shuu! We'll wait for ya outside!" Raith called out. He casually walked out while talking to Fayre, both excited about the journey.

"Shuu, your PokéDex has an extremely ridiculous amount of storage space on there, so I want you to talk to the Pokémon and fill in these areas. Try it out." Professor Oak suggested. I flipped the top part of the PokéDex and found a keypad, built in microphone, lit-up screen, and a seemingly unnecessary flashing light. The screen was only black and white and all pixel-like too.

"First, input your trainer information. Just slide your trainer card along the side of your PokéDex. The PokéDex has a trainer card scanner on the side for any trainers you meet, as well as pokémon voice record capabilities, cell phone, internet, Tetris, iPod, iTunes, map, and Pokémon information recording capabilities." I stared at the small red device in my hand. It was just as big as my hand! It was just as thick as an iPod! How could it do all of that!?!

"Also, the flashing light on top is a battery indicator, the more it blinks, the lower battery it has. Here's a charger. There's a plug on the side of the PokéDex." Professor Oak handed me a small square device attached to a portable solar panel.

"Hot Damn! How the hell did you do this?" I asked.

"I'm a PROFESSOR. I have NO life whatsoever. Instead of looking on websites for mail-order brides, I make technologies for the world."

"Oh… Right… Um…?"

"Go."

"KTHXBYE" I rushed out of the lab. Too awkward for me.


	3. A Great Start?

Note of the Author: I'm sorry I didn't get this out sooner. I've been busy. My computer crashed and I moved to a new state. Whee. Anyways, here you go. I promise that the shounen ai will come in later, right now I just have to do a little exposition, something nobody likes too much of. -_- Enjoy.

I quickly walked out of the laboratory with the creepy Professor Oak and found Raith and Fayre small talking. Slowly, trying not to interrupt them, I sneak towards them.

"Hurry up Shuu! We're discussing plans on how we're going to conquer the Kanto region!" Fayre yelled.

"Okay, Okay. I'm coming." I responded.

"So do you guys want to split up or do you want to stay together and group travel?" Raith asked.

"Ray-Ray… I don't want to go by myself…" Fayre whined.

"I don't mind… Whatever works with you guys." I commented.

"Then it's settled! Pack your bags because tomorrow, we're heading out!" Raith declared confidently.

Later that night…

I had just finished packing for our trip when my phone rang. It was Fayre.

"Hey." She greeted.

"'Lo." I replied.

"Do you know what I should pack?" Fayre asked innocently.

"Ahh, Have you ever gone camping or anything outdoors?"

"No… not really…" So I explained what she should bring, and she was reluctant to leave some of her things, such as her hair dryer and make up. I reassured her that she was so naturally beautiful, she didn't need all that stuff.

"You think so?" Fayre asked innocently.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"Thanks… That's really sweet of you to say."

"No problem." Then we talked more about pokémon, relationships, and her social problems (I don't really have any worth complaining about).

"Oh my gosh! It's already 10:30! You probably want to rest up for tomorrow. Sorry for taking so late!"

"No, it's okay! No big deal. See ya tomorrow." I clicked the end call button on my phone and lay down in bed. I stared at the PokéBall on my desk. Shrugging, I pressed the small button in the middle and threw it. The PokéBall ricochet off the wall, stopped in midair, released the pokémon, and magically landed back in my hands.

"Oww! Watch where you throw that thing, mister! Geez…" the Squirtle complained. I stared at him. I could really understand him!

"Cool." I muttered under my breath.

"Whaddya want?"

"Ummm… I just wanted to talk…"

"'Bout what?" So I told him about my PokéDex and he helped me fill his section out.

"So how are you able to talk to me? Humans don't normally speak pokémon, unless you were a born idiot or something…" the Squirtle remarked.

"I digested a pill that translates the pokémon language into English for me…" I responded.

"That's real weird kid."

"Hah. You're telling me! I am speaking with a POKEMON. Can't get any weird-er…" I held up the PokéBall and prepared to throw it at Squirtle. He flinched.

"Please don't send me back there…" he said with a scared child face. I could have sworn I saw a tear fall as well.

"Why? Aren't pokémon supposed to go in here?" I replied, pointing to the PokéBall.

"It's… not natural… its okay when you're catching a pokémon… but it all depends on the nature of the pokémon, ya?"

"Oh. I see. I'm sorry…"

"Thanks man! It means a lot!"

"Uhh… Not to be rude or anything, but… How am I supposed to know you won't run away?"

"Eh. It was kind of boring in the forest. I wanted to be caught; maybe I could go on an adventure or somethin'. Listen kid, you're doing me a favor for taking me on your 'journey to become a pokémon master' or whatever this is. And one more question, do you have any smokes?"

"Wha-?! NO SMOKING." I commanded. He sighed then curled up in his shell in the corner of my room and slept. Do Squirtles smoke? I lay down with a thud in my bed and contemplated that while falling asleep.

The next morning…

I awoke to the sound of something hitting the hardwood floors downstairs. I ran down to find Raith and Fayre casually sitting down on the couch talking and Squirtle at the bottom of the stairs grumpily mumbling something. Then I remembered we were going to leave today. I rushed to grab my stuff and get dressed.

"Oi." Squirtle greeted outside my room.

"H-hold on. Almost ready." I promised.

"Sure"

I opened the door and found Squirtle smoking a cigarette. I snatched it from his hands (If they were hands, I don't know.) and threw it out a window.

"What part of 'NO SMOKING' do you not understand? My father died of Emphysema thanks to smoking! So no! I'll give you nicotine gum if you want, just please don't!" I pleaded loudly.

"A'ight. Fine." He replied. I greeted Raith and Fayre as I came downstairs and rushed out the door to the drugstore nearby. I bought a few packs of nicotine gum and came back to my house.

"Okay, I'm ready." I announced and found Raith's face dangerously close to Fayre's. If any part of my heart was not already shattered, it had been broken into a million pieces. "Ah! No making out in the house!" I pulled their faces away from each other. "Is everyone ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure, yeah." Raith replied. Both of them got up from the couch, Fayre blushing and Raith embarrassed. Squirtle came down from the stairs and randomly climbed atop my favourite hat from my father, a red and white hat with a green symbol at the front.

"Le's go!" Squirtle shouted excitedly.

"Yeah… Let's" I added.

"Did you just talk to your pokémon?" Raith asked.

"Yes. I am the Dog Whisperer of the pokémon world…" I replied sarcastically.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" Fayre exclaimed as we all walked out of my house. I gave Squirtle a piece of nicotine gum and he chewed happily. Waiting for us at the exit of Pallet town was Professor Oak.

"Hello small children." He greeted. I nodded. "Goodbye now. I'll be sure to inform your parents, if any of you have any. Be safe. Don't do drugs. Remember, always use a condom."

"Do you HAVE to be so awkward?" Raith yelled.

"Oh, and here." Professor Oak gave us each 6 PokéBalls. We grabbed them and ran like hell.

When they got away from the Professor…

As soon as we escaped the awkward clutches of Professor Oak (AN: I just made him even more of a creeper… Oh well), we looked around. There were pokémon hiding in the bushes as well as stupid trainers running around telling people what to do and what not to do. They always repeated the same thing too… It's creepy… Anyways, so Raith wanted to catch some pokémon so I joined him and I caught a Pidgey and Ratatta. He just caught a Ratatta. Fayre didn't want to catch either because "They weren't pretty". Raith stifled a laugh and I shrugged.

We arrived in Viridian City at sunset and set out to find a nice hotel to stay in for the night. I couldn't wait to have a chat with my new pokémon. We found a bed and breakfast and each got our own rooms. It gave me a perfect opportunity to fill things out and chat with Pidgey and Ratatta without either of them noticing.

"Ok you guys, come on out." I stated quietly. I pressed the buttons on both PokéBalls and a Pidgey and a Ratatta came out.

"Squaa! Where am I? Who are you? What am I doing here? Squaa!" Pidgey questioned.

"I want my mommy…" Ratatta sniffled.

"Okay you guys. Listen up! I'm the main character's PokéBitch so you gotta answer to me!" Squirtle announced. Pidgey winced and Ratatta began to cry.

"Be nice, Squirtle, or else. Hi, I'm Shuu. Uh… I'm here to interview both of you. You're free to leave if you'd like after I ask questions." I explained.

"Squaa! I don't mind staying! Squaa!" Pidgey answered excitedly.

"Mommy…" Ratatta squeaked. After I finished inputting data on my PokéDex, I opened the window and let Ratatta go.

"Call me Pi." Pidgey squawked. I wrote Pi's name on her PokéBall in permanent marker. Then, she obediently went back inside her PokéBall. I heard a knock on Fayre's door (AN: Shuu's room is in between Fayre and Raith.) I pressed my ear against the wall and listened quietly.

"Fayre… Can I come in?" Raith asked.

"Not yet! Not yet! I just got out of the shower! Hold on…" Fayre answered nervously. I heard the rustling of clothes, a zipper opening and closing, and then the opening of a door.

"Hello." Raith greeted casually.

"Hi." Fayre replied. I heard a door close and then the sound that beds make when someone plops onto it. I heard the sound of lips colliding and a small whisper.

"Will you go out with me?"

I removed my ear from the wall and buried my head in a pillow. Tears flowed out of my eyes like a waterfall. My pillow became very wet.

"You like her doncha?" Squirtle asked me.

"Wrong person." I replied.

"You like the guy… Uhh… Raith! Raith. That's his name."

"Yeah… but it doesn't look like he's ever going to be interested in someone like me…"

"Hey. Don' give up, man."

"He already asked her out! I can't just storm in on their little love fest and confess! It's impossible! He'd never say yes…"

"You neva know. He may turn over a new leaf, or maybe this thing with this chick won't work. Jus' wait 'n see." Squirtle hopped up on the bed and patted my back. I felt more relieved. I got my face out of the pillow, wiped my tears, and smiled.

"Thanks" I hugged Squirtle.

"No prob man. Le's get some z's now. We gonna wake up early, right?"

"Yeah." I reached for the lamp and shut off the light. My eyes closed sleepily and drifted away into the world of dreams.


	4. Viridian City Pt 1

I awoke early the next morning and found Squirtle outside smoking. I sighed. Addiction is hard to deal with, I guess. When I got out of the shower, I heard a knock at the door.

"Hey man, it's me." A familiar voice announced at the door. I opened the door to find Raith, a grin worn from ear to ear. "Guess what?"

"What?" I asked pretending to be oblivious while pulling a shirt on.

"I asked her out last night! Aaah! I feel so good, y'know?"

"Congratulations. You must feel great."

"I do! I do." I pretended to be happy for him while inside, the shards that were my heart started turning into crystalline powder.

"So are you going to go against the gym leader here?" I asked slightly disinterested.

"I'm planning on training a little before going in." he replied confidently.

"Makes sense."

"Raith! C'mon! I wanna grab some stuff from the PokéMart!" Fayre called in my room.

"Alright alright. Be there in a few." Raith winked at Fayre.

"If you need me, I'll probably be in the fields outside Viridian." I sighed. Everyone left my room and I locked the door and left.

I found Squirtle where he was, still outside my window. He was chatting to a very large and angry Raticate. Behind the Raticate was a crying Ratatta.

"What have you done to my child?! I want answers immediately young man!" Raticate angrily questioned.

"I ain't done nuthin'… Uh, ma'am." Squirtle answered.

"What's going on here, Squirtle?" I asked.

"She, uh, thinks I did somethin' to her Ratatta cuz he came home late or somethin'." Squirtle explained.

"Ma'am, I am conducting research in place of a professor on the lifestyles of each and every type of pokémon. I had caught your son yesterday afternoon and interviewed him last night. I released him last night at his request. I apologize for any trauma I have caused your son and I would be thankful if you spread the word." I explained.

"Oh, I see. Well, in that case, son, we must say goodbye." Raticate commanded her son.

"W-What?! I don't want to leave you mommy!" Ratatta exclaimed rather confused.

"This human caught you fair and square. Rules are rules son."

"B-b-but! He released me! I'm free! I can stay with you!"

"You wanted to go, this human could have wanted you to stay."

"Uh… ma'am? I don't mind if he stays with you. After all, he's still a baby and all… I don't think he's really ready to-" I started to explain but was cut off by the Raticate.

"Shh! It's his fault for being in the grass, where he wasn't supposed to wander." She eyed her son. He whimpered and buried his head in the dirt.

"I'm sorry mommy…" Ratatta managed to say, still half buried in the dirt.

"It's okay son… It's okay…" Raticate dug her son out of the ground and embraced him. Tears formed at the corners of Squirtle's eyes. I was curious as to why, but I know that now wasn't the time to ask.

"Thank you for letting me keep my son." Raticate thanked.

"No problem, ma'am. He is your son after all, you should have the right to raise him until he is ready to be released into the world." I admitted.

"If this isn't an awkward request to make, would you give me something with your scent on it? I can let him go to you once he's finished growing up."

"Uh, sure." I grabbed a lucky bandanna from my pocket and tied it on Ratatta.

"I deeply apologize for my son's behaviour." She bowed and fled into the forest. I looked over at Squirtle, tears flowing down his small, blue cheeks.

"You okay?" I asked him. He quickly wiped his tears.

"Yeah man. I'm good. I'm good…" Squirtle answered still pretty shaken up. I picked him up and let him sit on my head. "W-Woah! No need t' treat me like a kid!" he said with a smile on his face.

"So do you want to do anything special today? I really want to go against the gym leader here." I asked him.

"TRAIN man! We gotta train!" he jumped up excitedly.

"Okay, how?"

"We gather up the baddies of the bush and we BEAT 'EM ALL DOWN!" I chuckled and brought him to the exit of Viridian.

"Imma set up a brawl in a bit! Jus' wait, yo!" I saw Squirtle build a mini platform and a megaphone out of the bark of a fallen tree. Then, he shouted, "Yo! Imma lookin' fo' anybody with GUTS to come an' fight me! Meet me here in an hour an' git ready fo' a BEAT DOWN. Ha HA!" Squirtle then threw the platform and megaphone into the woods and just stood there. Shadowy figures poked out from the woods and then slid back into their place of origin. I stood there surprised.

"Is that really okay? Won't someone get upset?" I asked him.

"Naw, 's all good." Squirtle assured me. I shrugged. He walked back to Viridian and jumped into a small pond. I waited for him at the edge and watched him come out with a mouthful of pond plants. He crawled back out and shook off the water. "Hey man, you should get your magical contraption before the brawl, you could interview some Pokés.*" He suggested. I nodded and ran off to the bed and breakfast. I grabbed my backpack, locked the door, and ran back to Squirtle. I accidentally ran into someone on the way.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" I apologized.

"Yeah! You better be or I'm gonna- Wait. Shuu?!" the man exclaimed. He was a large (Not fat, okay?! Just buff!) man of about 40 with slicked back brown hair. He was wearing a suit and had a cat-type pokémon with him.

"Uh… How do you know my name?" I asked, and then shook my head. I ran off toward Squirtle. "Never mind, I'm in a rush! I'm sorry!" I called back and continued on. That man seemed familiar… I couldn't place him though. I found Squirtle finished with the pond plants.

"Hey man, you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" I replied excitedly.

Meanwhile…

"I think we got everything." Fayre announced happily.

"Thank god." Raith sighed under his breath.

"What was that?"

"N-nothin'! Just thanking God we got everything we needed."

"Okay…?"

Fayre stepped over to the checkout guy and dropped all of the items she was carrying.

"That'll be 6,300 Pen.**" the cashier informed Fayre and Raith. Raith was surprised at the amount of money needed, as he only left with 5,000 Pen. Fayre then took out a credit card and handed it to the cashier.

"How much do you have on that thing?" Raith asked curiously.

"15,000. I always pay my bills on time." Fayre smiled. "If you guys have anything you need, ask me, okay?"

They walked hand-in-hand outside of the PokéMart and saw Shuu run into a large man in a suit. They walked up to the man.

"I'm really sorry about my friend, sir." Raith apologized.

"Don't worry… He already apologized… That boy, what's his name?" the man asked.

"Uh, Shuu Tajiri. Why'd you ask?"

"Just for confirmation…" The man walked off, slightly in a daze. Raith and Fayre walked into the bed and breakfast and grabbed their pokémon. They walked to the little grassy area behind the building and battled each other.

Back to Shuu and Squirtle…

I sat next to Squirtle, eyeing the competition. Most of the crowd consisted of Ratatta and Pidgey. I sighed.

"Wow… This is going to be long…" I sighed.

"This… This… This is gonna be AWESOME!" Squirtle cheered. "Sit tight!"

Squirtle jumped onto a fallen tree trunk and yelled, "START" and launched himself into the air. From his mouth, he shot a bubble beam that rained down on the crowd of pokémon. Some of the Pidgey flew up into the air and started pecking at him. He smirked, rode on the back of a Pidgey, and rammed them all into each other. Once he landed on the ground, the Ratatta leapt at him with their sharpened claws. Squirtle withdrew into his shell and waited patiently, then once the barrage of attacks ceased, he popped out and tackled three of the closest Ratatta.

"Behind you! Jump!" I yelled. A Pidgey with his talons out almost grabbed Squirtle, but he jumped just in time and smacked the Pidgey with his tail. Some of the pokémon down below were squeaking and squealing. Their defenses lowered drastically.

"IT IS NOT CUTE!" Squirtle screeched as he blew a bubble beam in the pokémon's faces. I stood there bewildered. Squirtle had barely any scratches on him, and yet he managed to beat this giant crowd of pokémon.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked.

"I wish you would have let me help…" I replied, still amazed.

"Eh. I'll keep that in mind next time"

Squirtle took a few deep breaths and collapsed on his stomach. I examined him for any sprains or injuries. I picked him up and carried him back to the bed and breakfast we were staying at. While he slept on my bed, I took a walk around Viridian. I watched people hurry over to their next destination. Bright neon signs flashed in small shop fronts, screaming for attention. A particular building that caught my eyes was the Pokémon Academy. I opened the doors and entered the main office.

"How may I help you?" a slightly obese lady asked unenthusiastically.

"Are classes over?" I asked curiously.

"Night classes start in 10 minutes. Walk-ins are welcome."

"Do I need to register?"

"Just give me your trainer ID." I handed her my card and she put it under the scanner. "Go." She commanded.

I entered the classroom and found an old man writing on an old chalkboard. There were some adults sitting down, already taking notes. I snagged a few sheets of paper and a pen from the teacher's desk and sat in a seat near the window.

"Today we will learn about the various status ailments that plague pokémon's bodies." He announced. The teacher explained how there were certain types of ailments, the kind that require medicines, the kind that are removed from taking the pokémon out of battle, and the kind that only apply to that certain battle. Burn, freeze, paralyze, poison, and sleep are status ailments that require medicine, while confuse and curse are removed by taking the pokémon out of the battle.

When class was over, I walked to the bed and breakfast and found Squirtle all refreshed. I also found Raith and Fayre asleep in their rooms. I plopped in my bed and fell asleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

A few notes…

* = a slang term my friends and I use for the word pokémon

** = a combination of the words "Yen" and "Pokémon". After all, the currency is very similar to yen (the Japanese currency). The sign for the Pen in the game is even modeled after the Yen sign (Pen = a P with two lines. Yen = a Y with two lines). Thus, it is Pen. Deal.

I know this chapter was slightly uneventful. Deal with it.

And I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter.

Be patient.

I have a new Gaia Online account if you'd like to talk:

Ash Ketchum Type00

I don't want people to swamp my current one… 0.o


	5. Viridian City Pt 2 & Viridian Forest

"Shuu! C'mon man! Wake up! We're going to challenge the gym leader today!" Raith yelled excitedly. I rubbed my eyes drowsily to find him jumping up and down on my bed.

"Hold on… Lemme get dressed." I moaned slightly grumpily. I grabbed some clothes out of my bag and slipped them on. I packed everything in my backpack and grabbed my PokéBalls. Squirtle was hanging around downstairs with Fayre and her Bulbasaur. He handed me a pad of paper with a lot of information scribbled down.

"It's from Bulbasaur and Charmander." He whispered. I nodded and slipped it in my back pocket. We paid the owners of the bed and breakfast and walked toward the gym. An old man was sitting down next to a sign that read "Viridian Gym". He looked up at us, then back down at the ground. We walked toward the door, and a notice hung on the inside. It read, "Closed. Suck it, Pokémon trainers."

"What?! That's gay!" Fayre exclaimed.

"Damn. Well, if there's nothing to do, let's go on to Pewter City." Raith offered. Fayre and I nodded and we walked toward Viridian Forest.

"Didn't they say that the forest is full of… b-bugs?" Fayre trembled.

"It shouldn't be too bad if you bought bug spray." Raith reassured her with a smile. She smiled back. I ignored their slightly romantic moment and logged Bulbasaur and Charmander's data into the PokéDex. When I finished, Squirtle was already battling a Caterpie and a Metapod at the same time. As soon as I captured them, I heard the screech of a scared woman. When I ran over, I found Fayre fainted and Raith panicked.

"She really is scared of the little guys isn't she?" I thought out loud. I chuckled and played with the worm crawling around Fayre's feet.

"Can't help it, huh… Let's set up camp then. At this rate, it'll take us forever to get to the end of the forest." Raith sighed as he looked at the entrance of the forest, not far from where we were standing. I shook my head and helped him set up the tent.

When I had finished cooking and eating dinner, which was cup ramen I heated with the campfire, I climbed the tallest tree I could and stared up at the faint sparkles in the darkened sky. The air up there was fresh and smelled of the never ending forest. Trees surrounded me, as if I was floating on an ocean of green and leaves. The stars twinkled above me like small fading spotlights, all wanting to notice and be noticed, like a giant competition.

I heard rustling and grunting and noticed that Raith was trying to get onto the branch next to me. I held out a hand and pulled him up to that branch. He looked up and took a deep breath.

"It's like another world up here, isn't it?" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah" I mumbled softly. I continued staring at the stars above, but I kept Raith's face in my peripheral vision.

"Hey, Shuu?" he asked.

"Mmm? What's up?" I replied.

"Thanks for coming on this journey with me. It's been fun."

"Oh… No problem. It's been really interesting." I smiled and he smiled back. I blushed a little.

"Well, I'm going to go back down to Fayre." Raith slowly slid down the trunk of the tree. I stayed on the branch and continued to look up at the stars. A little while after Raith had left, I saw something sparkle. Not a star, it was something closer to Earth. I squinted for a better look, and saw it was a blue glowing bird. It squawked and flew almost faster than an airplane. I was amazed at the sheer beauty of it, as if it pierced the insides of my heart with freezing icicle needles.

When I finally managed to get back down, I found everyone sleeping peacefully. I checked my PokéDex's front screen, which displayed "Aug 21, 2009 1:30 AM". Not surprisingly, I fell asleep in my tent as soon as my head rested on Squirtle's turtle shell. It's actually quite comfortable, despite its hard appearance.

The Next Morning. . .

When I woke up, I found Fayre and Raith still asleep in their tents. I decided to cook some oatmeal for breakfast, and hoped that'd wake them up. The sun was still just peeking over the horizon and the light from it was sliding past the trees and shrubbery. I opened one of Raith's PokéBalls, the one containing Charmander, and I used the flame from its tail to cook oatmeal.

"Doesn't it hurt to have a constant flame at the end of your tail?" I asked him.

"N-Not really…" Charmander stuttered.

"Really? Not even a little bit?"

"N-Nope… I f-find it a l-l-little c-comforting…"

I nodded and continued cooking. Squirtle woke up shortly after that small conversation. I let him take over the cooking as I woke up Raith and Fayre.

"Raith, wake up." I told him. He groaned and moved his head. His beautiful chestnut coloured hair was ruffled and his eyes were barely open. He pulled me down and embraced me. I blushed. "R-Raith?" I asked.

"Mmmmm…" he replied. His fingers explored my lower back and slowly crawled up to my chest. His lips pressed mine and we kissed. When he opened his eyes, he looked a little shocked. He let me go quickly and wiped his mouth. "S-Shuu!?" He exclaimed.

"I came to wake you up… but you…" I paused. He looked confused. "I understand… I won't tell Fayre, and this never happened…" I quickly escaped Raith's tent and ran out of our campsite. I found a little stream and sat next to it, tears creeping out of my eyes. It just wasn't fair! Not fair at all… I washed my face, took a few deep breaths, and walked slowly back to camp.

Fayre and Raith were eating oatmeal when I came back. They were both smiling, when I came back. Raith blushed a little, and then shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Fayre asked concerned, head turned to Raith.

"N-Nope! I'm fine." Raith smiled. He kissed Fayre's forehead and returned to eating his oatmeal. I grabbed a bowl and began eating silently. After breakfast, we packed up and wandered around Viridian Forest. During our lunch breaks, I talked to various pokémon, logging data into the PokéDex. I released the Metapod I captured the day before because I already had a Caterpie. For the next few days, we stayed in the forest, looking for a way out. The first trainer we found was rather eager to fight. The next few, not so much. We took turns battling them. By the time we found the exit to Viridian Forest, it was 4 days after that awkward morning with Raith, which still kept pulling at the strings in my brain. I had caught a Weedle, Caterpie, and Pikachu while I was in the forest. Fayre had caught a Butterfree somehow, and Raith caught a Kakuna and Pikachu.

We stayed in the rest area the remainder of the day. It was midnight when I heard a knock at my door. When I opened it, Raith was standing outside.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Um, Hi" I responded. I let him in and sat down on my bed. He sat across from me on a chair.

"About a few days ago… Y'know, that morning…" He started to say.

"Ohh, you mean the kiss and stuff?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say… I'm really sorry. That was my fault, and I thought it was Fayre, but I was wrong… Uhhh…"

"No big deal…"

"I wanted to ask you something though…"

"Hm? What's that?"

"Why'd you kiss back?"


	6. Pewter City

"Why'd you kiss back?" Raith asked, staring with intensity and confusion.

"Uhh… What?" I asked, pretending to be stupid. I didn't want him to find out… Not like this…

"Why'd you kiss back? If it really were a mistake, why didn't you shove me off?"

"Raith…"

"Answer me, dammit! I am 100% straight! I know I am! I even have a girlfriend! So why did that happen like it did and how it did?! Shuu, I need answers!"

I started crying. I couldn't say it, no matter how much he wanted me to. A look of shock appeared on Raith's face. He offered me his handkerchief and then walked out quietly, eyes looking down in shame. It was the first time I had ever seen Raith so… Angry…

"Hey! What's wrong? I heard yelling…" she asked Raith. He shook his head and locked the door to his room. She ran into my room.

"Shuu! What happened? Are you okay?"

"Ah… N-Not really… Heh…" I sniffled as I wiped my eyes on his handkerchief.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she inquired.

"N-Not… R-R-Really…"

"It'll make you feel better, I promise."

"Sure, it'll make me feel better, but it sure as hell won't make you feel 100% giddy with excitement…"

"Oh… Okay then… Just knock on my door if you want to talk." She walked out of my room quietly and quickly. Squirtle came into the room, holding my stuff and my PokéDex.

"Y'know, we don't hafta stick with these peeps if y'don't want to…" he held them out to me.

"I-I Know… I've been thinking about it…" I admitted.

"Then le's bounce!"

"But…"

"Raith right? I don't see ya gettin' any closer to 'im, so le's bounce. Y'know, ya can't just wedge in da middle of a dawg and his chick sometimes…"

I thought about it a little, and then agreed. I packed up and left at midnight, when everyone else was asleep. There was a collapsible bicycle near the exit of the rest area, so I took that and Squirtle rode in the basket and we left.

Raith's POV

Mmmmm… The smell of coffee and cinnamon in the morning always makes me feel at ease. When I woke up, I found a steaming cup on the bedside table with a card. It read, "Hey love, Meet me downstairs when you're ready to go. -Fayre" I got dressed and finished my lovely cup of bittersweet darkness.

"Have you seen Shuu?" I asked her when I was ready to go.

"W-Well…" Fayre stuttered.

"What's up?"

"He's… He left. Last night."

Well, what a sucker punch to the balls, bright and early in the morning too. I stretched and sighed deeply. Oh well, at least I avoided that drama. I shrugged.

"I'm worried… Where could he be? D'ya think he'll pick up if I call him?" Fayre asked. I shrugged again. She pulled her over decorated cell phone out and called him.

"Shuu? You there?" she asked the phone.

_Yeah, you need something?_ I heard his voice coming from the speaker.

"Where did you go? Are you coming back?"

… _No, I'm not coming back. You guys go on without me. I figured I was a third wheel anyways…_

"Wh-What?! No! We're all friends, right?"

_You two are dating. I figured you could use some alone time. Plus, I don't want to hang around two love-birds all the time._

"Shuu…"

_Don't give me that. Really. I'm fine. Maybe we'll see each other again? Ahh, well I guess it doesn't really matter. Update me now and then, okay?_

I grabbed the phone from her. "Shuu, hey buddy. Where are you?" I asked.

_Raith? A-ah… Well… That's none of your business, now is it?_

"The hell? We're best friends, aren't we?"

_Not anymore. Not after last night._

"W-What's that supposed to mean?"

_It's plain and simple. We're. Not. Friends. Deal with it._

I heard a small sob and then a click. I was just shocked. I'd been his best friend since the day he moved to Pallet Town… And now… All because of…

"Raith? You ok?" Fayre asked.

"Yeah, that just surprised me…" I replied, still shocked.

"Well, we'll never catch up to him if we just stand here. Let's go." We walked out of the rest area hand-in-hand.

Shuu's POV

I wasn't really expecting that phone call, at all. I had just reached the Pewter City Science Museum when my PokéDex started vibrating. After the call, I paid for the entrance fee for the Museum and entered. There were some really cool exhibits, including a meteorite from Mt. Moon. The other gems in that museum were really eye opening, and perfect for distracting my mind from what was really bothering me.

"So what do you want to do next?" I asked Squirtle.

"Only one thing, dude." He pointed to the gym. I smirked.

"We gotta train my other pokémon too, dude." I answered. Squirtle's face lit up. I pulled out Pi (AN: This is Shuu's Pidgey), Caterpie, Weedle, and Pikachu and trained until midday. I put all of the pokémon back in their PokéBalls and headed to the nearest Pokémon Centre. While my Pokémon were healing, I collapsed on a couch in the waiting area, exhausted from my lack of sleep from the previous night. I woke up around sun down and grabbed my Pokémon. When I exited the Pokémon centre, I saw Raith and Fayre.

"SHUU!" Fayre yelled. I panicked and ran until I finally ditched them.

"We might want to change appearance, yah?" Squirtle asked. I agreed. I walked into a clothing store and upgraded my threads.

I figured since Raith and Fayre would be travelling during the day that I'd travel overnight to avoid them more easily. I bought a white hoodie, black neckband headphones with white skulls, tight black jeans, skater shoes (AN: They're slip-on Vans with the black and dark grey checkerboard designs.), and a black beanie. For Squirtle, I got him a white and black checkered bandanna. I also bought some spray paint and sprayed all of my PokéBalls Black.

"You clean up good" Squirtle remarked, happy with his bandana. I walked over to the Gym with the sign, "Brock, the ROCK SOLID Pokémon Trainer!" I stared at it for a minute and wondered if he was trying for a sexual innuendo there.

When I entered, the "Rock Solid" Pokémon trainer wasn't there. So, I left a note saying:

_To the Gym Leader of Pewter City:_

_I Challenge YOU!_

_You were warned._

_Be here at midnight tonight._

_The Midnighter_

I wandered around the city for the rest of the night, watching the lights in the houses turn off and watching the city shut down. I put on my headphones and played some techno songs on my PokéDex searching for the highest building in the city. When I climbed to the top of the city, I stared down at the empty streets below. I wished, just for a minute, that I could fly around and catch the air as I drift away. I checked into a hotel when the sun showed its sparkling face.

Raith's POV

I couldn't believe I saw Shuu that afternoon. It was crazy. He looked so exhausted and his hair was crazy weird, but he still had enough energy to run from us. Did I really hurt him that badly?

After that small encounter, Fayre and I rested awhile at the PokéCenter and then walked over to the Gym. I failed, and so did Fayre. My starter was a fire type, and it's not very effective against rock types. Fayre had some kind of advantage, but she hates sweating, so her pokémon weren't very experienced battle-wise.

Today wasn't a very good day for either of us, so we checked into a hotel early that night. When we woke up the next morning, the city was in uproar. Apparently, some Phantom Trainer snuck into the Gym last night and left a note for the Gym leader. I had my suspicions it was Shuu, but I couldn't recognize the handwriting on the note when it appeared on the news. I was suddenly very interested in beating this new trainer. All day that day, I tried to find this mystery man, but I couldn't pinpoint him. Fayre was training the rest of the day. The days have been boring and monotonous without Shuu, but I guess we have to deal with it…

Shuu's POV

When I woke up that night, I found a newspaper stuck underneath my door. It was talking about the mystery "Phantom Trainer" who stuck a challenge note on the door of the Gym. I chuckled. Now I have an appearance to keep up with. I woke Squirtle up, gave him some Nic Gum, and got ready for the match.

My watch beeped 11:59 as I crept around the ventilation system of the gym. I saw Brock standing there, a huge grin on his face. I opened up the AC vent and hopped down to the Gym Floor.

"Tick Tock, it's 12:00. Time to rock, Brock!" I shouted. A large crowd of people were in the stands, cheering their hometown hero on against me, the newbie.

"Heheh! I've been expecting you, newbie!" Brock answered ecstatically.

"The name isn't newbie, it's the MIDNIGHTER. Get it right, jeez!"

"Alright then, Mr. Midnight. Mind telling me what the note was for?"

"To warn you that I'm coming, of course." I juggled my PokéBalls in one hand while Brock called up the judge.

"I'm Brock! I'm Pewter's Gym Leader! I believe in rock hard defense and determination! That's why my Pokémon are all the Rock-type! Do you still want to challenge me? Fine then! Show me your best!" he shouted, then threw out a PokéBall containing a Geodude. I made a hand gesture to Squirtle, who was still in the air vent. He dropped down to the ground using his Water Gun as a means to keep him from smashing his face. It was beautiful, in a weird kind of way.

"Geodude! Tackle!" Brock shouted.

"Squirtle, you know what to do." I commanded. Squirtle swiftly dodged Geodude's tackle with ease.

"Defence curl! Up to the limit!" Squirtle snuck behind Geodude, while it was still curled up in a ball, as if it were in fetal position.

"Squirtle, Water gun." A blast of water shot out from Squirtle's mouth and completely drenched Geodude, causing lots of damage.

"Augh! Geodude!" Brock's first pokemon was finally down. The crowd was surprised.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked confidently. Squirtle was in the zone. He adjusted his bandana and knocked his shell a few times tauntingly.

"Heh. Here comes my ace! GO ONYX!" Brock threw out a PokéBall containing giant-ass rock snake type thing. I put on my game face and called Squirtle over.

"Whatcha want man? I can TOTALLY handle this big guy!" he reassured.

"You sure?" I asked. He nodded and I let him go. Onyx then suddenly head butted the ground near where Squirtle was standing, but Squirtle leapt high into the air and landed on Onyx's head. "Water gun! Now!" I shouted. Squirtle blasted some water atop Onyx's head. He seemed to be affected by it, but he shook it off and was reared and ready to go.

"BIND" Brock shouted. Onyx grabbed Squirtle and sqeezed him in his tail.

"Augh! Grrrrr…" Squirtle grunted. He tried to squirm his way out of Onyx's grasp, but he couldn't.

"Squirtle! Use water gun on his body! It'll get really slick and then you can squirm out!" I advised. He nodded and tried that. He slipped out of Onyx's tail.

"ARG! NO!" Onyx yelled.

"FINISH HIM." I yelled out to Squirtle. Squirtle leapt up to the top of Onyx's head, jumped up and aimed a super-powered water gun from there. Onyx was defeated.

"I… took you for granted…" Brock stated in amazement. I smugly smiled back. Squirtle and I calmly walked over to Brock, who had fallen onto his knees in shock. I held out my hand, and he grabbed it and stood.

"Here. It's the Boulder Badge. Oh! And I want you to have this." Brock handed me a small badge in the shape of a grey stone and a small tan-coloured CD.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a Technical Machine, or TM for short. It contains a move that you can teach to a Pokémon, but you can only use it once. This one has TM 34, Bide. Use it wisely."

"Thanks. Well then, until next time, if there ever will be one." I waved goodbye. The crowd was silent, their gazes piercing through my body. To tell the truth, it was a little creepy. Then, one person started clapping. When I opened the door to leave, the crowd cheered and screamed.

"Ahhh! He's so cool! And he's really really cute!" some fan girls squealed. I panicked. I ran into the PokéCenter and got the nurse to heal Squirtle really quick. Then, I ran into my hotel room and locked the door to avoid the fan girls.

"Dude, 'dat was a close 'un! I swear I could hear them coming up the stairs afta us…" Squirtle said, panting heavily. I nodded in reply, too tired to use my voice with all the heavy panting. I peeled off my clothes, took a warm shower, and plopped into bed.

I'd be leaving Pewter City the next night.

Author's Note

Well, I hope you lovely fans enjoyed that.

Just to clarify, there is no set date on release dates. I have a life too, y'know? I get busy like everyone else. For example, homework, drawing commissions, projects, SAT study sessions, and et cetera.

Please comment, rate, and such. I want your feedback! It'd really help.

- Ash


	7. Mt Moon Part 1

Before I start with the new chapter, I just want to say that from now until whenever this switching POV's stops, it's going to switch night and day. Daytime obviously being Raith's point of view, and night time obviously being Shuu's point of view.

Enjoy!

Daytime

Everyone was talking in Pewter City that day. The housewives calling each other, recalling the events of the Midnighter's battle, and the pubescent girls squealing and sending each other picture of him. No matter who you were, you were talking about the Midnighter. Everyone, that is, except Fayre and I. We had been looking for Shuu all over for most of the night and didn't find him. Neither of us woke up until one in the afternoon.

"Maybe we should cut our losses and continue with the journey?" Fayre suggested, concerned.

"I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter, Fayre…" I replied. She kissed my head and got into some clothes. I shrugged and headed to the bathroom to splash some water on my face.

When we were ready, we grabbed our stuff and checked out of the hotel. I went to the gym to challenge Brock, but he was just sitting outside the gym with his head in his hands.

"Ummm…" Fayre tried to get his attention.

"Oh, hi. You guys from yesterday, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Can we get a rematch?" I inquired.

"Uhh I'm kinda busy at the moment, but here, you guys can have these." In his hand, he held out two Boulder Badges. This got me pissed.

"Dude! You're not even gonna battle us? We've worked our asses off and you just push us off to the side?! What kind of a gym leader are you?!"

"Hmph. You sure are persistent… But fine, I will battle you." We followed him to an outdoor stadium, but the only spectator was the judge. The terrain was rugged and there were many cliffs and rocks scattered throughout the battle ground.

"Heh. Get ready for this…" I smirked and grabbed a PokéBall from my belt. He casually sent out his Geodude while my Charmander was ready to play.

"Geodude, Tackle!"

"Charmander, dodge it and use rock slide!" Charmander climbed atop a nearby cliff and pushed a boulder off the edge, landing on Geodude's head as it was heading toward Charmander for a tackle. Geodude shook its head and climbed up to where Charmander was.

"Charmander! Smoke screen!" Just then, puffs of smoke escaped Charmander's mouth. Geodude was unable to see, and so was Brock.

"Defence curl, Geodude!" Brock yelled, but it was too late. Charmander used rock slide yet again and buried Geodude in the pile of stone.

"Ugh…" Brock took Geodude back.

"Round one, the winner is Raith!" the judge stated.

"Go Raith!" Fayre cheered. I put Charmander back in its PokéBall and sent out Rattata in its place. Somehow, I was able to defeat his Onyx using bite repeatedly… How did Rattata's teeth get so strong? I decided to stop pondering that fact and proudly accepted my Boulder Badge.

"Would the lady like a battle as well?" Brock asked, kissing Fayre's hand. She blushed. I got pissed.

"No, thank you kind sir. I will take a badge, if you would be so kind as to give me one." She replied sweetly. He wrote something on the back of the badge and gave it to her. I didn't see what, but something about him really pissed me off.

"Well then, I have to get going. I notified all the gym leaders about this 'Midnighter' and I need to find out who he is." Brock stated randomly. We nodded and he left. The judge was just sitting in his seat.

"Are you just going to stay there?" Fayre asked.

"Yeah… It's kinda my job." He sighed and fell asleep on the rock-hard bleachers. We shuddered and headed toward the exit and off to Route 3.

"I wonder what Brock was talking about though… I'm kinda curious…" Fayre wondered out loud. I shook my head.

"WE. ARE. NEVER. SPEAKING. TO. THAT. MAN. EVER. AGAIN." I commanded. She chuckled.

"Sounds like someone's jealous… Hehe!"

"I am not jealous! I'm just over-protective! Nobody touches you unless I approve." After saying that, I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her slender, perfect shoulder. She turned around and we kissed romantically.

Night time

I left Pewter City last night and arrived at the entrance of Mt. Moon. I heard there were a lot of "scary" pokémon in the cave, but it's the only way to get to Route 4 and Cerulean City. I couldn't wait to get there, I heard there was a water gym there and I'm really into the water type.

"Man… Dis cave be dark…" Squirtle stated. It was true, I couldn't see anything in front or behind me. Suddenly, we heard a voice.

"Hey! Is anyone over there?" a husky voice called out.

"Indeed there is! Where are you?" I called out. A beam of light shone out far away from where we were standing, and instinctively, we headed toward the light. There was a 45-ish year old man with hiking gear.

"Are you a new trainer?" he asked.

"I guess you could say that? I am the Midnighter. You are?" I responded.

"Ahh… I'm just the unlucky bastard who works here… But caves are my home. Wait, did you say, 'Midnighter'?"

"Yeah… That'd be me."

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!"

"Yes way."

"Dude! This is so cool! Here, have this!" He handed me a disk labelled "HM 01". I took it from his trembling hands. "It's got the move Flash in it! HM's, or Hidden Machines, aren't like TM's because you can use them more than once. You have the Boulder badge, right? Of course you do! See, certain badges have certain abilities. Some allow HM's to be used, others raise the bar of the highest level pokémon you can have, and others raise stats! You have to keep up with them, but it shouldn't be too hard if you get them, because they're engraved on the back!"

I just nodded straight through his ungodly amounts of excitement… or estrogen… I couldn't really tell…

"I'm going to go now… Thanks?" I said.

"Okay! Bye-Bye! Ohhhh I'm going to tell ALL OF MY FRIENDS!" the creeper hiker said. I cringed when he said that, because the more people who know my location, the more likely I will have followers… I'd like to stay solo, especially after what happened with Raith… God, I'm still not over that man… This is ridiculous…

I pulled out my Weedle and taught it Flash. Suddenly, the cave grew bright, as if it weren't an enclosed dark space hidden from the sun. I could see every nook and cranny. Cool. I looked around and found various useful items, such as Everstones, Rare Candies, and… a map of the cave?! Frikken sweet!

On the map, it said that there were two basements to the cave. I decided to check them out. Heh, I wish it were that easy though… The terrain was really rough and you really had to watch your step, even with Weedle using Flash.

"Hey, Squirtle?" I asked.

"Hm?" he turned around.

"The map says right around here that there'd be a passage or something to basement one, bu-" At that moment, the ground underneath us began to crumble to the point where there was no longer ground, but falling rock. Guess what fell with the rock?

"GYAAAAAHH!!" I screamed. It felt like my heart was in my mouth and I no longer had feet, or a lower body of any kind. I grabbed Squirtle and Weedle and held onto them tightly. Weedle tried to use String Shot to latch onto a cave wall, but the thread wasn't tough enough. Squirtle used water gun to try and get the water to push against gravity, but that didn't work either. Then I heard a weird humming noise and we stopped falling.

"Mommy! Look! Pokémon fell from the sky!" a small voice shouted.

"Shut up child!" a more mature feminine voice commanded. I looked below, and there was a crowd of small pink pokémon surrounding us. I landed on my feet and put Squirtle and Weedle down. Bright, bioluminescent plants clung onto the walls of the cave and water dripped down from the ceiling.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Welcome to the 'Le Fairy Coven'! I am its leader, Apollo!" a pink pokémon announced atop a rock. "We are the only clan of Clefairy in this entire cave! Congratulations for finding us, human!"

"Thank you so much for saving us, Apollo."

"No problem, no problem at all." I looked around at the Clefairy. All of them were trembling, probably with fear, and as I walked closer, they backed away.

"What are you afraid of?" I asked.

"Surface beings… Like you…" one replied.

"You're the reason why we hid in this place!" another shouted.

"Please don't take us all away again…" a small child cried.

"What happened?" I asked. Apollo then leapt onto my head and smirked.

"I'll tell you what happened. Lucky for you, it didn't happen too long ago. The surface beings are still in this very cave. You don't seem to be one of them, so you should help us out." Apollo suggested.

"Okay, I'll help." I answered. Then he told me their story:

_The surface beings came to the Mountain of Moons a few nights ago. They brought their machinery with them as well. So loud and noisy things those are!_

_We consulted the Holy one and she told us that bad things were to happen in the cave. We panicked and began our decent to protect our home. Their machinery was too strong to be defeated! We have lost many to battles and many more to slavery._

_I, Apollo, gathered the remaining Clefairy and brought them here. However, the evil surface beings trapped us in this small cave._

I was shocked to know that there were people who would harm pokémon. I thought that people were supposed to coexist with pokémon, and generally, it works that way. Then again, Raith would know more about that then I would, he would always watch those Pokémon abuse shows on TV. I couldn't bear watching them.

Apollo led me through this narrow tunnel. I was surprised I fit, but when I looked at my hands, they grew smaller and smaller. I frantically looked around and noticed my surroundings become larger and larger. I saw Squirtle grow larger and larger than me.

"D-Dude! Wha's goin' on?!" Squirtle exclaimed.

"I used Metronome, usually the user is allowed a move at random. However, I can control what move to use, and I used Minimize to get you to fit through these small cracks. Don't worry; I'll change you back afterwards." Apollo explained.

"Ohh… You sure you can turn me back?" I asked worried.

"No problem. Just follow me. I'll take you to the place where the surface beings gather. Then I'll bring you back to normal size and then we can take them all and make them leave… Somehow?" Apollo replied.

On the way there, Squirtle and I tried to plot something that may get the people out of the cave. I looked behind me and noticed that several other Clefairy had followed us. I then stopped everyone and told them the plan. We were going to surround the exits of the base (which Apollo knew well) and then render them unable to do anything (which in this case would be disrupting their machines and weaponry/Pokémon).

There were only two exits, so Squirtle and I took the first exit and Apollo and the other Clefairy manned the other exit. The people were wearing strange black uniforms and had devilish looking pokémon. While our presence was still unknown to them, I unhooked their machines and weapons in my miniature state. After I unhooked the machines, Apollo used Metronome to make me grow back to normal size.

"NOW!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. The Clefairy on the other side then blocked the entrance using giant boulders. Squirtle used a really powerful water gun to blast the uniform people to their feet. Some of them tried to flee, but the only other exit was behind me.

"Who do you think you're messing with, kid? We're Team Rocket!" One of the thugs yelled.

"Yeah! We'll take you on!" Another yelled.

Three other Team Rocket members looked in my direction. All of them started throwing out PokéBalls at me. I readied my other Pokémon, intent on winning the enormous batte.

Aaaaaand… That's all, folks.

Don't forget to leave reviews or comments or whatever the hell it is you're supposed to leave.

I'll try to work on the next chapter as quickly as possible.


	8. Mt Moon Part 2 Full

AN: Really really REALLY sorry I couldn't get it out until now. There's been drama everywhere. Maybe I should start a blog to keep you people updated? Ehh, I'll leave that up to popular demand.

FYI: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SEX SCENES, DO NOT READ THE ITALICIZED PART IN THE "DAYTIME" SECTION. IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, I CHANGED THE RATING FROM T TO M. I AM SORRY IF THIS DOES NOT SUIT YOUR TASTES, BUT THIS IS A YAOI. THERE WAS BOUND TO BE INAPPROPRIATE SCENES SOMETIME.

Here you go:

Night time

"GO SQUIRTLE! PIKACHU! PI!" Shuu yelled out, shooting PokéBalls in the air. Various Team Rocket members also thrust out their pokémon from their PokéBalls, mostly Zubats and Sandshrews. Squirtle hopped on Pi's back and used Water Gun on the pokémon below while Pikachu used Quick Attack on the Zubat flying high. Within minutes, Team Rocket's pokémon were all KO'd. Extremely stealthily, a Zubat snuck onto Shuu's back and clung to his hoodie.

The Team Rocket members then grabbed crates full of rocks and headed toward the other exit. I ran after them, but I wasn't fast enough. They slapped and punched the Clefairy guarding the other exit, eventually escaping the flood of pink pokémon. They looked beaten and battered, worn and weary. I helped them up and aided the injured ones.

"They… escaped…" Apollo looked dejectedly at the exit. Then I heard a person approach us from the cave the Rocket members escaped from.

"Fufufu… You thought you could… Shuu?!" the man looked surprised at me. He was wearing an orange suit, and I had recognized him from somewhere before.

"Y-Yes? W-What do you want?" I asked with a defensive look on my face.

"I see… What were you doing trying to interfere with my plans? You know I don't like it when you meddle in my affairs."

"Uh… I'm sorry? I don't know you."

"Y-YOU DON'T?! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOUR OWN FATHER?!"

"W-W-What?! My father died a long time ago! My mom said so!"

"Ahh… I hated that little bitch. Seems she's made you forget about me, not that you could remember much anyways. Here, take this. We'll see each other again soon, Shuu." He handed me a small envelope and left. It was labelled, "To: Daddy, From: Shuu" in a child's handwriting. In the envelope, there was a hand-drawn picture of a stick figure in orange and another smaller stick figure in red and another stick figure in blue. Glued to the back was a picture of my mom, me as a baby, and the man in the orange suit. There was some writing in pen beneath the picture. It said:

_The loves of my life, Dima and Shuu. Happy Father's Day!_

I. Was. Confused. I had seen this man's face on TV News reports and on newspapers before, he was the head of the Rocket Game Corner in Celadon City, the only casino area in the entire Kanto region. He made lots of money and fooled around with plenty of other women. I needed to go and confirm this with mom. I need to go back home.

"Are you okay, surface being?" Apollo asked. I returned Pi and Pikachu to their respective PokéBalls.

"I need to go back home. I need to figure this out." I told him.

"But what about the other surface beings?! What if they come back?" He asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Then… I want to go with you!"

"Alright. Do you think you can get us out of this cave?"

"Yeah, my Metronome should be able to teleport us to any nearby surface being dwellings."

"Okay, take me to the nearest town." Apollo used Metronome and, in a flash of light, we were teleported back to Pewter City.

When we got there, the city was so quiet and dead, you could hear a pin drop a mile away. I found an unchained bike next to the PokéMart, grabbed it, and rode off. In the distance, I heard a female yell, "HEY! THAT'S MY BIKE!". I didn't really pay any attention and kept pedaling. I pedaled through thick grass and rough terrain, definitely not things this girlish bike was made for. As soon as I reached the entrance of Pallet town, I leapt out of the bike and ran towards the little pale red house.

"MOM! MOM WHERE ARE YOU?" I screeched.

"Dima?!" she replied, half-asleep and panicked.

"No, mom. It's me, Shuu..."

"Oh, hi sweetie. What's wrong? You look exhausted and awfully pale."

"This is what's wrong." I handed her the envelope with the picture inside. Her eyes widened and her face became pale.

"Where did you find this, Shuu?" she demandingly asked.

"Dima gave it to me." I answered.

"I guess it's best to just tell you then... When I was only 16, I met Dima. He was 23 at the time, and rather handsome. I accidentaly bumped into him on my way back to the dorm I was living in at the time, when I was living abroad in Russia. I was in Russia because I was given a free full ride to an elite high school because of my writing talents."

"We had been seeing each other for a few months after I had met him. He was so mysterious, and yet, so cheerful and seemingly open. We ran away 2 years after we had been together because Dima had proposed and neither of our parents approved of our marriage. Dima's parents were rich, and he had a lot of money, so we bought a small house in the countryside without them noticing. We married a few days after buying the house and I was pregnant with a baby a few weeks after that. About two months after we ran away, Dima's parents found us. They separated us, leaving me poor and alone with the baby. Dima would try to find ways to meet up with me, but they didn't last more than an hour or two. I missed him so much, and I miscarried the baby."

"Dima's father died after my miscarriage, giving Dima the family business, the entire Team Rocket Syndicate. Dima changed after that. He became cold and calculated. He impregnated me once again, this time, I had the baby. You. We lived together for some time, keeping the happy family facade just for you. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away from him when you were only 2 years old."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Then, out of the blue...

"HEY YOU! BIKE THIEF!" a girl yelled behind me. When I turned around, I saw a girl in a yellow cami, red suspenders, jean shorts, and red hair in a ponytail on the side. She walked up to me and slapped me. "What did you do to my bike? It's completely ruined!" she screeched. I held up my hand, signaling for her to shut up.

"Relax. I'll take care of it in the morning. You can stay here for the night. It's late, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything." I said as I calmly walked over to her, got on my knee, and kissed her hand. She blushed furiously and fainted. I picked her up and laid her on the couch.

"Shuu... I'm so sorry I lied to you..." mom said, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'll stay for the day, then I'll leave to continue my journey." I replied as stoic as possible.

I stripped off my clothing and collapsed on my bed. Immediately, my eyes shut and I drifted off into the world of dreams.

Daytime

"_Shuu? Is that you?" I asked._

"_Yes, Raith, it's me. I've been waiting for you..." Shuu replied._

"_Oh my God, Shuu! I missed you so much!" I ran over to Shuu and hugged him tightly._

"_Hey, aren't we being a little friendly now?"_

"_No, we're not being 'friendly' enough. Shuu... There's something I want to tell you..."_

"_Shhhh... You don't need to tell me with words. You can tell me with your body." Shuu slowly started removing my shirt. I removed his shirt, and started to unbutton his pants. His lips met mine and we kissed passionately. Lots of tongue. I felt very very hard, and I could feel his become hard as our tongues explored our mouths. My hands started to explore his body, starting from the back of his neck and slowly creeping down his chest and lower and lower. His hands were also exploring my body, going up and down my back and grabbing my butt. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him badly. I yanked off his pants and got him on his hands and knees. I pulled out my dick and pushed it into his ass. I kept pushing harder and harder and harder. Shuu was breathing very heavily, moaning and encouraging me to keep going. I could feel it coming and then..._

I woke up. Holy shit, that was some graphic dream. I found myself drenched in sweat and very very horny. Why was I horny? Why did I want Shuu? I am straight. I am dating Fayre. I looked beside me to find Fayre sleeping soundly. Slowly, I crept out of my sleeping bag and off into the nearby stream to organize my thoughts.

Cool water dripped down my face as I took deep breaths and tried to interpret what exactly that dream meant to me. Sure, I've had wet dreams. I've never had a wet dream about a man, and I've never had dreams that visual. I thought about where Shuu was. Was he still in Pewter city? Was he already to the next gym? Inexplicably, I became hard after thinking about him. This is ridiculous. Maybe I have too much pent up sexual tension? Time to relieve myself of that...

When I came back to the tent, Fayre was gone. Her cell phone was also missing from its usual position, right next to her head. I thought nothing of it and fell back asleep, hoping that the couple of hours before sunrise would help me calm down.

I awoke to the smell of food and coffee. Yawning, I stretched and approached the delicious scent.

"Hey, sweetie!" Fayre called out, sipping a cup of coffee. I glomped her, feeling up her chest as she giggled. Oh, the sweet feel of breasts in the morning.

"G'morning." I heard a male voice. I looked around and found Brock, the gym leader from Pewter, cooking breakfast.

"W-What is the meaning of this?!" I asked exasperated.

"Oh, Brock's going to help us on our journey! Isn't that great?" Fayre answered rather cheerfully. I groaned.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be, oh, I don't know, working at the freaking GYM?!" I roared.

"Dude, chill. I'm just here to help out, and to catch the Midnighter. I think, if I follow the footsteps of new trainers, I should be able to catch up to him and finally report him to the police." Brock responded in a cool and calculated tone.

"Alright, BUT NO TOUCHING MY GIRL, GOT IT?"

"Heh. Alright."

My day just went from pretty okay to downright miserable in three seconds. Lovely.

(End of Chapter)

Yeah, I felt like I needed to give back to you readers for being patient and not blow up like assholes. Thanks bunches for the reads! REVIEW IT. I know it was quite a bit of sexual content, but tell me if you want more or less. I might add or subtract to it based on your opinion. Of course, I don't mind adding more sexy time *wink wink* Heh. Definitely give me your opinions though. They help quite a bit. Well, 'till next time! (Hopefully not too long from now *weak laugh*)


	9. Cerulean City!

AN: Hey everybody! It's so nice to get so much positive feedback from the fans! Thank you! Yeah, I promise I won't make those "italicized moments" a recurring topic in the fanfiction, but you have to admit, it's definitely worth putting in there every now and again *wink* Heh, thanks again everyone ^^ it makes my day just a little more awesome. And yes, I know I switch in and out of different points of views. I fix it when I catch it, and there's the rare occasion that I don't, so bear with me on that one.

…

Daytime

"And that's how I caught my Onyx with a steak and my bare hands!" Brock informed us.

"Wow! You're really amazing for a gym leader!" Fayre exclaimed.

"Yeah. Super." I commented.

"Raith! Be nice! You have to admit, catching a pokémon with your bare hands is pretty incredible, especially if it's a giant pokémon."

"Yeah. Super."

"Ugh, don't mind him, Brock. He's just jealous."

"It's alright. Greatness isn't always welcome, but I'll live."

"Awww!" Then Fayre ran up to Brock and gave him a hug. I winced. Then, he stared into my eyes, challenging me. After she got out of her hug with Brock, I kissed her for a very long time. She was entranced, of course, but for some reason, I just didn't feel it. The emotions I have for Fayre should have been pouring out, but they weren't. I blame Brock's presence for that one.

After that long kiss, we finally found the entrance to the cave in Mt. Moon. I pulled out my flashlight and proceeded into the cave, dragging Fayre inside.

"Raith! What if something scary comes along?! It looks really ominous! Are you sure there isn't another way to get to Cerulean City?" Fayre panicked.

"Well, do you want to go in the cave or climb the mountain? In the cave is the quickest way to Cerulean. If we go mountain climbing, it could take us a month just to get to the other side! You gotta stop acting like such a pussy all the time, 'cuz it's really f*cking annoying!" I yelled at her. It got really silent. Tears started flowing from her eyes.

"You didn't have to say that…" she whispered.

"And if I didn't, you'd still act like a little whiny rich bitch, like you always are. Why are you doing this anyways? You hate doing anything outdoors anyways."

"Because I wanted to be with you…"

"You didn't have to come."

"Fine! If you don't want me here, I'll leave and go my own way! C'mon Brock! We're leaving this douche bag!" She pulled his arm away and they disappeared into the forest. Ungodly soon after that, I heard moaning. I shook my head in disgust, yelled whore at the forest, and entered the cave.

This really sketch mountain man near the entrance gave me the HM for Flash and I taught it to my Kakuna, and we proceeded further into the cave. There were shady people in black moving crates of Moon Stones out of a hole. I decided not to mess with them and avoid any trouble with thugs. There were flocks of Zubat flying above and herds of Geodude were running about the cave. It was alive in its own fascinating way.

Suddenly, I received a text message. I was surprised that I actually had service in the cave. I noticed it was from Fayre. I sighed and read its contents:

_Raith, Im so sry about wht happnd earlier. Are we still bf and gf? Ily 2 much! Pls take me back!_

I heard some rocks falling behind me, so I turned around to find Fayre and Brock behind me. She tackled me and kissed me hard with tears flowing down her eyes. Then I tasted something weird. It was a very weird taste…

"Will you take me back?" Fayre asked.

"You taste weird…" I commented.

"Huh? W-Why'd you say that?" she asked.

"Well, I heard moaning outside the cave shortly after you left. You sure you and Brock didn't do anything?"

"Of course not!"

"Okay then…"

"So are we still together?"

"I'll think about it…" I wriggled away from her embrace and kept going further into the cave. I heard her and Brock whispering about something behind me, but I didn't care. Not about her or him, or them together.

…

Night time

I woke up, put on some clothes, packed my stuff, and headed downstairs. I found the red-head still downstairs.

"H-Hey…" She greeted. I nodded in reply.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"M-M-Misty… Yours?" She asked.

"Well… I can't really tell you that. I don't trust you."

"It's just a name! It can't be that bad! It's not like you're wanted for something… Are you?"

"Yeah, actually I kinda am. C'mon Squirtle, let's go."

"W-Wait! Really? And you still have to pay me for that bike!"

"Well, are you coming or not?" She obediently followed me out the door with an angry look on her face. I called Apollo out of his PokéBall and he used Metronome on all of us to get to the exit of Mt. Moon.

"Yo man, I gotta admit, that chick is fine!" Squirtle commented.

"I'm not into women, remember?" I whispered.

"Oh, right. My bad." Squirtle stared at her more.

"So where are you headed?" I asked Misty.

"Cerulean. I'm one of the gym leaders, along with my sisters." She replied.

"Good, I'm headed there. I can take you to the city entrance, but I can't be seen with you after that." She tilted her head confused, but I ignored her and headed on toward Cerulean. I was a little surprised that she was one of the gym leaders. It'd be bad if she ratted me out, but I shrugged and cut my losses.

We talked for a little while about other things, like our lives and such. I was careful about what details I told her. It felt like she was pouring her heart out to me, telling me about her previous boyfriends. No surprise, they were all Gym Leaders too. She had dated Brock and Lt. Surge. I was surprised about that as well, because she looked like a high-school kid.

"We're here. You can get home from here, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you sure you'll be okay?" she answered.

"Don't worry about me." She smiled, and then she kissed me on the lips. It was a little peck, but I felt really weird about it. I didn't really like her like that at all and we don't really know each other too well. She skipped off into the city while I wiped off her saliva on my lips. I put on my sunglasses and slipped on my headphones. Almost immediately, I felt the presence of a fangirl. I turned around and met the not-so-friendly face of camera flash in my face.

"Kyaa! It's the MIDNIGHTER!" she screeched. I ran from her and climbed a ladder of the closest building and hid on the roof of a rather tall building.

"Dude, you're pretty pro at running away." Squirtle commented while panting.

"Yeah, it's kinda necessary for me." I replied. We fist bumped and I went back down the ladder to find somewhere to crash. Instead, I found a club.

When I entered the club, it looked pretty typical for a club. Strobe lights, coloured lights, bar pouring liquor like a waterfall, and a legit dance floor. There were some rent-a-lockers where I put my PokéBalls and travel stuff. Squirtle found some "enjoyable Pokémon company" to hang out with and I casually walked over to the dance floor to dance.

"Heyyy! All you party-people! Guess who's in the house tonight? IT'S DAISY, VIOLET, LILY, AND MISTY! Let the lil' ladies dance on the dance floor and shake a tailfeather! A'ight time for this DJ to pump up the volume!" the DJ announced. I was surprised to see Misty again so soon. I tried to ignore her, but she found me pretty quickly.

"Hey!" Misty called. I turned my head and found her swimming through the crowd toward me. She was wearing a pretty short dark-blue cocktail dress and rather tall heels. "Wanna dance?" she asked. Not knowing what else to say, I agreed. She was dancing pretty promiscuously, and I just played along. Its just one night, nothing could go wrong, could it?

I got pretty tired after dancing for awhile, I headed over to the bar and grabbed a light beer. Misty followed and ordered a fruity drink of some sort.

"Misty, c'mon. We gotta bounce. It's Monday tomorrow and we need to be up early." One of her sisters announced.

"Hey, who's the hottie?" another one of her sisters asked.

"Oh, alright. I gotta go… Um…" Misty paused.

"I can't tell you my name. That's confidential." I responded. Her sisters swooned a little and they all left the club. I figured it was time for me to leave, so I grabbed my stuff and Squirtle. I found a cheap inn and started planning how to "infiltrate" Cerulean gym.


	10. Tied up in Cerulean

Hello again everyone! Thanks for the feedback! One of you guys, I'm not sure who (I'm sorry! I don't pay attention to usernames when I read reviews, but at least you get to stay anonymous for a little while, right?) asked me how old the characters are. The main characters (Shuu, Raith, and Fayre) are about 20-21ish. Brock is 25-ish and Misty is 21-ish. Sorry for the "-ish" but I don't really have birthdays or anything for them. I guess they would on Bulbapedia, but I'm too lazy to make everything ungodly perfect. Heh. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

…

Daytime

I woke up fairly cold and sore. Sleeping bags obviously don't do much when you have to sleep in a cave. It was dark, and I could hear water drops falling down to the rocky cave bottom. I assumed it was morning and packed up my sleeping gear and made some breakfast. I used my Charmander's tail-flame to cook some oatmeal. I glanced over at the tent that contained Brock and Fayre. Last night, Fayre set up her sleeping bag next to mine, but really early in the morning, she snuck over to Brock's tent. How would I know? She is not very good at sneaking around. It's kind of hard not to notice someone trip over you. I don't care much for her anymore. If all she was going to do was cheat on me the whole time, why should I even bother, right?

After finishing breakfast, I hurried to pack up; I figured that they'd wake up soon. I continued on into the cave, leaving Brock and Fayre behind. It was pretty rough trying to get through the cave. The pokémon inside were very agitated, and pretty much attacked anything, even me. I saw some people in dark clothing carting off crates of stones in the darkness of the cave. Suddenly, Charmander started pulling at my pants, pointing his nose in the direction of that darkness.

"What's wrong, Charmander?" I asked him. Not like he could respond, though. He continued to whine and point in that direction. I figured I could go along with him, since something seemed to be bothering him. To my surprise, it was a small child, about the age of 8 or 9. She was beat up pretty badly and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Where are your parents?" I asked curiously. I must have touched a nerve, because then she started sobbing even harder. I rubbed her back to try and comfort her, and eventually, the tears stopped.

"M-M-Mister?" she asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes?" I replied.

"M-My p-p-parents d-dropped me off h-here…" she stated, her voice starting to crack and fade. She handed me a note. All it said was, "Please take care of this child." I was completely shocked.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked. All she did was nod her head. I picked her up and Charmander dashed off. I followed him and we found the exit of the cave. In the light, I could see more of her slim features. She looked like she hadn't had a meal in weeks and you could see almost every bone in her body. The first thing I did was heat up some food for her. She gobbled it down faster than the average texting speed of a teenager. I let her get cleaned up in a nearby river, washed her clothes, and gave her one of my spare shirts and shorts.

"Thank you so much, mister!" she smiled at me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Lael."

"I'm Raith." We both nodded our heads at the same time, and then giggled. She gave me a big bear hug, and gave my Charmander one too. She grabbed my hand we skipped happily to Cerulean City.

Upon arriving to Cerulean City, I decided not to report her to the authorities. I figured that if her parents didn't want her, I don't think they'd appreciate me bringing Lael to their door. Instead, I thought that I should adopt her as a little sister. The first thing she wanted to do was to buy some clothes and gear for her for our journey. I was a little short on money, but when I explained my situation to the cashiers, they let us get bunches of free goods. I ended up only spending money on food, which was a pretty awesome deal if you ask me.

After finding a cheap hotel, Lael was out sleeping on the bed the minute we got our room. I tucked her in and lay down next to her, watching her chest rise and fall. I watched her for a little while, and then began to organize everything from the shopping bags. After finally packing her backpack, I left Charmander out to watch after Lael for me and went outside. The air was surprisingly refreshing for a city. I walked around and visited some of the many ornate water fountains entangled in the city. It was a source of pride among the people. I looked inside one of the fountains and found various water pokémon swimming within them. It was breathtaking to see all of those colourful fish down there and it almost looked like a whole different world. Then, I noticed something odd. There was a Squirtle wearing a bandanna swimming around looking for something. It reminded me of Shuu. I wondered if he was alright.

I walked back to the hotel room and found Lael trying on her new clothes. She was wearing a bright blue blouse and jean overalls and she was trying to tie her new white sneakers. I chuckled and walked over to help her tie them.

"Thank you so much, Raith! I love my new clothes!" she squealed with excitement.

"Don't thank me, thank the shop-keepers. They let you pick what you wanted for no price at all." I admitted.

"But it was you who found me!" she jumped up and gave me another bear hug. Charmander climbed on top of my head and hugged it too. I smiled at her.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" I asked.

"I wanna see you and Charmander training!" she replied excitedly.

"Okay then. Let's go get something to eat for dinner. Do you want to help me cook?" I asked, already knowing the answer. She nodded her head and skipped to the kitchen. I was about to grab some ingredients when my phone started ringing. It was Fayre. I pressed ignore, and right as I did that, another person called. It was Shuu. My heart did three back flips.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey." Shuu replied. We were silent for awhile.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm okay, yeah."

"That's good." Another awkward silence.

"Listen, come to room 1202 tonight at 10:00 sharp."

"Wait, how do you-" and then I heard a click. He hung up. My heart raced, I would see Shuu for the first time in what seemed like forever. Then I started to wonder why I was feeling this way. He is just a friend after all, right?

"Ray-Ray! Hurry up!" Lael called from the kitchen. Almost immediately, those thoughts were wiped out of my mind and I hurried over to the kitchen to help Lael.

…

Night time

"Ya sure ya wanna go through with dis?" Squirtle asked.

"It's not like I have much of a choice. I probably won't see him again after this anyways." I replied. The clock ticked slowly and steadily, each second passing like a dripping faucet. Soon, I thought, he'll be here. What will I do when he comes? I decided not to make any moves or anything. I didn't ask him to come over because of personal reasons, it's for business…

Before I knew it, there was a knock at the door. I opened the door and found Raith, and this small, slightly emaciated child hiding behind him. It was rather suspicious looking.

"Come inside." I offered. They both walked in silently. I shut the door after them and they sat down on the small couch. I pulled up a chair and sat in front of Raith.

"I need to ask you a favour…" I started to say.

"What?" he asked.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" I asked.

"You called me unexpectedly, even though you didn't even want to speak to me anymore, and you're just asking for a favour? Are you that heartless? No, 'how have you been?' or anything?"

"W-Well…"

"Ugh, I don't care anymore. What do you want?"

"Well, before I tell you, why are you arguing with me?"

"I-I…" Raith stuttered. I looked up at Raith. He turned his face away, but I could tell that he was blushing. I was confused. If he didn't have feelings for me, why would he be blushing? Or arguing? Or anything? I wanted to try kissing him, just to see how he'd react. I stared at his lips for a little while, but then I noticed what I was doing and stopped. I can't get off track.

"Anyways, I need you to do me a favour." I restated. He remained silent. "I need you to open a gate for me." He then looked up at me puzzled.

"Why?" he asked.

"I can't tell you. Will you do it?" I replied stoically.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I want to know why."

"You'll know after you do."

"Fine. Where?"

"In one of the fountains, the one a duck family statue, there is a gate blocking the way so that water pokémon don't get into the place I want to get into. I need you to gain access to it and move it on my command."

"Fine."

"Thanks." I said unemotionally. I felt really depressed that I couldn't do anything. I couldn't tell him I loved him, because he's probably still hung over Fayre. I couldn't hug or kiss him, because he'd probably flinch away. Then, something unexpected happened. Something I didn't see coming. He reached over and kissed me. On the lips. With tongue.

"Call me when, alright?" he said. I nodded. He led the small girl out the door and then shut it quietly. I touched my lips, still wet from his kiss. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…

…

Hurrah! Semi cliff-hanger! I hope you enjoyed that! Review if you'd like and stuff.


	11. Emotions Overflow in Cerulean

Yeah, new chapter so soon! I'm on a writing spree man! NOBODY CAN STOP ME. NOBODY. Here goes!

…

Night time

I'd been planning on how to "invade" Cerulean City Gym, but I couldn't get my mind off of that kiss. His smooth lips invaded my poor brain into oblivion.

"Damn man! You'se gettin' lucky to-NIGHT!" Squirtle yelled.

"Shut up…" I replied flustered.

"Imma thinkin' you should hit dat, if ya know what I'm sayin'. You know what I'm sayin'?"

"Squirtle! No! I will not 'hit that'! Not tonight!"

"But cha never said never, dawg."

"AUGH!"

"A'ight, Imma get offa yo case bro. Le's bounce, you ain't thinkin' straight anyways." Squirtle offered. I decided it was a good idea, so I grabbed my hoodie and headed out the door.

I watched the people walking around while I was wandering. I saw people clumped together, discussing the various gossip of the day, and others waited patiently on significant others. I saw hearts breaking and aching, relationships blossoming and blooming. I saw crushes forming and interest diminishing. People are and always will change, that's something I've always believed in. I guess Raith went on a change of his own.

The crowds turned out to be too much for me, so I wandered off to secluded and dark areas. The area in front of the gym was pretty quiet, as well as the fountain in front of it. It had a statue of a mother duck being followed by her little ducklings in the middle. This is where Raith is going to be when he opens the gate for me when I infiltrate the gym. I dove into the fountain and Squirtle followed me in. (AN: Don't ask me how Shuu can talk to pokémon underwater, just deal with it.)

There were schools of water pokémon swimming around. All of them were of different species and colours. I decided this would be a good time to interview some pokémon.

"Excuse me?" I asked an orange water pokémon.

"YES?" he replied.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. Would that be okay with you?"

"SURE, THAT'S FINE."

"Alright, um, what species of pokémon are you?"

"I AM A MAGIKARP, THE KING OF THE SEAS. THE LORD OF ALL THAT IS WET AND MOIST!"

"… Okay then… Where are you normally found?"

"MY BRETHERIN RESIDE ANYWHERE THERE IS A RIVER, LAKE, OR OCEAN!"

"Could you describe yourself?"

"Honey, the only fish that can do that around here are other water pokémon, that guy will just keep boasting about his non-existent power." Another pokémon quickly stated. The others nodded.

"Would you mind answering then?"

"Magikarp can't do anything but splash around."

"I see…" I jotted down other notes about the other pokémon and the rest about Magikarp thanks to the other water pokémon in my PokéDex (AN: It's ungodly awesomely waterproof. Isn't that nifty?). They were extremely friendly and cheery. They even gave me… advice…

"Honey, if ya wanna get ya guy, all ya gotta do is mate with him!" a Poliwag advised.

"Dude, just whip it out. You know what I'm talking 'bout. Go to town together, y'know." A Staryu calmly stated.

"RAPE." Magikarp yelled. I chuckled at all of these responses. This is how each of them breed, and definitely not how to deal with what's going on with Raith and I.

"Have you seen my Squirtle?" I asked the swarm of water pokémon surrounding me. They motioned their heads down a passageway, where I saw Squirtle doing another Squirtle. Slightly disturbed, I decided to get out of the fountain and head elsewhere. Misty was sitting at the fountain, talking to one of her sisters when I surfaced. I decided to stay in the water for a little while longer to hear what she had to say.

"… Met the most beautiful guy in the world. He's so hot, it makes me melt inside." Misty said.

"Misty, last time you fell for a guy for his looks, he cheated on you. TWENTY TIMES." Her sister reminded Misty. Misty twitched.

"This guy is so nice though!" Misty argued.

"Well, was he nice enough to give you his name?"

"That's the only thing he didn't say…"

"That's kinda weird."

"I know! But I really want to get together with him sometime." I didn't see this conversation ending anytime soon, so I dove back down into the fountain and used the water passageways to reach a different secluded fountain and get out from there.

"Shuu?" I heard a familiar voice call out to me when I climbed out of the fountain. I turned around and found Raith sitting at a park bench. He walked over to the fountain and sat down next to me.

"W-What are you doing h-here?" I asked.

"I could ask the same of you." He replied.

"Oh… Um…"

"Shuu… I…"

"Raith. I love you. I have for a really long time, and when you started dating Fayre, I was really bummed out and tried to distance myself from you. Every time I did, I found myself drawing closer and closer. It hurt so much; I just couldn't take it anymore, so I left. I'm so sorry for leaving, but I didn't think you had any romantic feelings toward me…" I wrapped my drenched-in-water arms around Raith.

"I… I think I like you too…" he replied extremely flustered. I looked up at him, and his eyes were staring back down at me. "When you first left, I was pretty sad about you not being there, just as a friend. Then my interest in Fayre started diminishing. That's when…" he stopped.

"When what?" I asked. He looked around for anyone looking, and then proceeded to kiss me. I kissed him back, and we lay down next to the fountain in each other's arms lip-locked. His hands started to explore my abs and waist, then quickly down the front of my pants. I separated from the kiss.

"Too fast… Not ready…" I admitted.

"Sorry…" he apologized.

"So what were you saying before…"

"I had a wet dream about you."

"Oh."

"After that, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Your smile was engraved in my brain and there was no possible way for me to erase that from my mind. I didn't even want to. I ran away from Fayre, and her new sex-toy Brock. I came to find you." He kissed the tip of my nose, and I blushed even more. We held each other for a little while, and then he got up. I got up and we started walking towards the hotel, hand in hand. Some of the people that saw us were shocked, others awww-ed. I didn't care, because he was with me, and that's all that mattered.

He walked me to my room and I waved goodbye before he calmly stepped down the stairs. When I got inside, I collapsed on the couch like a worn rag-doll. My heart was beating at the speed of sound and I felt like I could run up and down Mt. Moon for a week straight. Taking a few deep breaths didn't help me calm down so I decided to take a shower and continue working on my plans.

"YO! MAN OPEN DA DOOR!" Squirtle yelled as he pounded on the door. I opened the door to find Squirtle half-beaten and out of breath.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"'Dis happened, man." He handed me a badge with a big red letter R on it and then collapsed in my arms. This can't be good…

…

I am really starting to love these cliff-hanger thingies! Anyways, for the time being, I'm going to have to stop putting "Night time" and "Daytime" because Shuu and Raith are together now! YAY! Is everyone satisfied? I hope so.

Anyways, I'll be busy for a week or two, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out… Damn book reports… Passing high school comes first, unfortunately, so review and give suggestions if you feel like it's lacking or you really want to see something! I might be able to make that happen. *wink*


	12. Chaos in Cerulean Gym

I clutched Squirtle's battered body in my arms. How could he do this? How could he? I quickly packed all of my belongings and head to the Pokémon Centre to fix Squirtle. As soon as I ran inside the Pokémon Centre, I saw three Team Rocket members holding up the nurses and staff. I pulled my hood over my head, grabbed the nearest staff member, and ran into a hospital room.

"Can you heal my Squirtle?" I asked demandingly.

"I-I c-can't… I'm o-only a v-v-v-volunteer…" she stuttered. I left her with Squirtle and scoped out the place. It seemed that the only Team Rocket members were the ones holding up the staff.

"Stay here. Hide. Don't go anywhere." I commanded the volunteer. She nodded and hid in the room. I found some black tinted goggles conveniently placed on the floor and put them on. I then ran toward the nearest Rocket member and punched him in the face.

"Hehn?" the other members looked at me and readied their fists. The one I had punched in the face landed on the floor and kicked up toward my abdomen. I grabbed his foot and flipped him over in the direction of the other two members. They all recovered in their landing and charged straight at me. The Rocket members on my right and left circled behind me and attempted to punch me, but I flipped up above their heads and used my feet to push them into the remaining Rocket member. After that number, they stayed down, unconscious and rather bruised. The Pokémon Centre staff cheered. I took a "Midnighter" card from my pocket and quickly wrote:

_Better luck next time!_

_The Midnighter_

With my goggles still on, I raced over to the room where the girl and Squirtle were. She handed me my Squirtle and I ran back out.

"Can anyone help me? My Squirtle is badly injured." I yelled. The staff, still grateful to me for saving them and still aware that I was the Midnighter, rushed over to examine my Squirtle.

"He's in a bad condition… All of his arms and legs are broken and looks as if his shell and head received serious blows. We'll try our best, but the cracks in the shell may not fully recover…" a doctor noted.

"I understand. I leave him in your care." I nodded and ran out. I was surprised to find a number of Rocket members running amok in the city. I found a small Rocket member cowering in a dark alleyway surrounded by common thugs. I was surprised to find this situation, as it's usually the Rocket members making the thugs cower. I kicked in all of the faces of the thugs and helped the Rocket member up.

"T-thank you so much…" he commented.

"Now tell me what I need to know." I demanded. The Rocket member before me trembled even more than he did when confronted with the thugs. I picked him up by his shirt collar.

"P-Please don't h-hurt m-me…" he begged.

"I won't if you answer my questions. What are you doing here? Why is Team Rocket here?"

"W-we're here to i-infiltrate C-cerulean C-c-city as our b-b-base city."

"Where is your leader?"

"Commander D-Dima is in the P-Pokémon Gym…." I dropped him to the ground and calmly walked toward the gym. "W-Wait! Take me with you!" he shouted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm tired of being a Rocket Grunt… I don't want to keep abusing people and their pokémon…" he replied solemnly.

"Okay. After this, you're on your own." I kept walking toward the gym, when suddenly, my phone rang. Caller ID said it was Raith.

"Raith?" I answered.

"Your little boy-toy is with me. You want him? Too late. Ehehehe!" the person on the other end cackled and then hung up. What did they do to Raith? I dashed toward the gym. The Rocket member followed rather slowly behind me. I broke the glass door down and then hid against the wall. So far, I didn't hear any footsteps or sounds of movement.

"Y-You j-just b-b-broke down the d-d-door!" the Rocket member exclaimed. I put my finger to my mouth to signal to shut up. He followed suit and hid next to me on the wall. I remember from my series of plans that the gym consisted of five different rooms each with aquariums/pools. The pools vary in size, the first being the smallest and the final being the largest. There are small hallways in-between the different pools and all of the pools are connected by a water pipe, big enough to fit a Gyarados, circumference-wise.

"Hey." I tried to get the Rocket member's attention.

"I have a name y'know…" he replied softly.

"Then say it." I commanded.

"Koutarou" he replied.

"That's an awfully standard Japanese name. Whatever. I'm the Midnighter."

"Wh-What?! Really?!"

"Yeah. Anyways, do you know how many Rocket members are here?"

"Uhm… The Rocket Executives and the Commander is here. They each have at least 10 Grunts guarding the entrances of the pools…" I looked around and didn't find anyone. Suddenly, the door to the first pool opened and the grunts started pouring in. I threw two shards of glass toward the grunts, one piercing an arm, the other piercing an upper thigh. Both grunts collapsed in pain. The others pulled out knives and looked around. It was dark, so they couldn't see me, but I could hear their breathing and footsteps.

I grabbed a Rocket member, stole his knife, and elbowed the back of his neck. Using the handle part of the knife, I began to club the others on the head and neck to knock them unconscious and not to harm them. When I finally defeated all ten of them, I collapsed on the floor.

"A-are you alright, Mr. Midnighter?!" Koutarou asked.

"I'm… Just… Worn… Out…" I managed to say while breathing heavily. Koutarou somewhat instinctively began tying up all of the beaten Rocket members. After he finished, I got up slowly.

"If you're already tired, I don't think we'll be able to even get past the first pool…" Koutarou worried. I patted him on the head.

"We'll manage. I've got pokémon, don't I?" I responded. Koutarou's face lit up. I sent out Apollo (AN: The Clefairy from the Mt. Moon chapters, remember?) and Pi (AN: At the beginning, it's the Pidgey.). I told Apollo to use Minimize on the Team Rocket Executive and for Pi to bring the Executive to me once Apollo was done.

"Alright! Watch the mighty Apollo defeat this 'Executive' surface being! OHOHOHO!" Apollo announced in a loud voice.

"Keep it down! This is a sneaking operation!" I told Apollo. He nervously rubbed his hands together. Or paws. I'm not really sure what they are.

"You can understand pokémon?" Koutarou asked inquisitively.

"That's a long story, but yes." I replied slightly embarrassed.

"Is there anything you can't do?!" Koutarou squealed. I had a bad feeling that I was creating a fanboy…

Apollo rode on Pi's back and then leapt down on the Executive and used Minimize while latched onto him. Pi grabbed both the Executive and Apollo and brought him back to me and Koutarou.

"H-Hey! What's going on?!" the Executive started squirming in my hand.

"I wouldn't be making too much trouble if I were you." I said back to the person in my hand. They were as tall as my middle finger and it was amusing to me.

"Wait?! Shuu?!" the executive exclaimed. I was shocked. How did this person know my name?

"How do you know my real name?" I replied stoically.

"Y-YOU'RE THE COMMANDER'S SON?!" Koutarou practically screamed.

"I hate it when people say that. I'm related to him by blood, sure. I don't like being called his son. He didn't raise me like one, and he certainly doesn't treat me like one. I don't even remember him in my life." I admitted.

"Heh, you should remember me though, as well as the other executives." The executive smirked.

"What do you mea-" Then I examined his face closely. His features did look familiar… Wait a minute…

"You can't be… Ton-Ton?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me, Proton." He revealed. "The other executives are Archer, Ariana, and Petrel."

"Not Archie, Ri-Ri, and Jelly…" I was shocked. These were all my childhood friends from a long time ago. I heard they had all died in a devastating car accident. I guess my father took them all in, since they were all orphans from the orphanage I lived next to…

"Yeah. We're all here with Pops. He was going to make you the 5th executive after you beat the Elite Four." Ton-Ton said.

"Is that what you call him…?" I asked. Ton-Ton nodded.

"Wow… To think that the Midnighter is really Shuu, the only son…" Koutarou was drooling in his fantasy-land.

"Apollo. Pi. Bring me the rest of the Executives just like you brought this one." I commanded. They noticed my despair and quickly followed through.

"Aren't they going to have trouble with the grunts?" Ton-Ton asked.

"No. I don't think they will." I replied confidently. And, just as I had predicted, Apollo and Pi came back with Archie, Ri-Ri, and Jelly.

"Hehn, the security was crap compared to the awesome that is my power!" Apollo announced.

"Nobody can take you seriously, Pinky…" Pi whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" Apollo and Pi glared at each other.

"Break it up you two." I commanded. I put both of them back in their PokéBalls. After talking with my friends, I figured out that the entire car crash was a front and it was to cover up the fact that they were adopted. Apparently, the job of the Executive is to order around Grunts and to challenge all the gym leaders in all of the different regions. The most powerful Executive gets to become the next Commander, while the other three stay Executive until a new Commander is needed. To think that I would become a part of that chain when I complete the trainer challenge in this region…

"C'mon Choo-Choo. Join us." Ri-Ri asked.

"Yeah! Dude! You should!" Jelly added.

"I don't want to." I replied.

"Why not?" Archie asked with his puppy-dog stare.

"I don't want to be a part of this evil… thing. Whatever this is." I took my goggles off because my eyes were starting to water. "Can't you see that I'm just really happy to see all of you again?" A giant smoke cloud poof-ed out and they all went back to normal size. We all clumped together in a group hug.

"You really should stop referring to us by our nicknames, otherwise the readers will get confused…" Ton-Ton stated.

"B-But that's what I called all of you!" I argued.

"Stop breaking the 4th wall, Proton." Ri-Ri glared at Ton-Ton.

"It's my specialty, what can I say?" Ton-Ton replied, shrugging. "In any case, the readers are probably really confused anyways. Four new characters appearing on the scene dramatically? I wouldn't be able to remember all of their names and nicknames anyways."

"That's because you're lazy." Archie commented.

"Look who's talking." Ton-Ton smirked.

"Haha!" I laughed. It's been awhile since I had hung around these guys, and it doesn't feel like anything has changed.

"Well, we probably have to get back to work now, you guys…" Ri-Ri sighed.

"Why do you always have to break up the party?" Jelly growled.

"Do not! Shuu! We'll let you go this time, but next time we meet, we're probably going to have to battle. I'm sorry it has to be like this." Ri-Ri apologized and the four of them let me go to see the Commander. Koutarou followed behind me silently as we ran quickly toward Dima.

…

I hope you all enjoyed that! YAY FOR BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! Yes, plan to see more conflict! And don't think that Raith dropped off the face of the earth either! For now, I will leave you to ponder :3


	13. Conflict in Cerulean!

I kicked the door down and found my "father" sitting on the pool floor, feet in the water, wearing a vintage faded maroon swimsuit. He was holding a glass of wine and a PokéBall. I saw Raith in the corner tied up with the girl that he brought with him when he visited my hotel room. There were bags of stuff with them, so I guess Team Rocket checked them out or something.

"What are you doing here, son?" Commander Dima inquired, smirking.

"I could ask you the same thing, father dearest." I replied sarcastically.

"You need to watch your tongue, boy." He hissed.

"Sorry, I don't listen to assholes." I replied hastily.

"Quit being smart with him, Shuu! You're not going to win!" Raith yelled.

"Shut it, whore." Commander Dima commanded. He then threw a PokéBall toward me, releasing a Gyarados. I looked in terror and awe at the intimidating water dragon before me. Its glare was enough to pierce even the coldest of hearts. I couldn't possibly beat this thing.

"Hydro Pump." Dima whispered. Suddenly, gigantic amounts of water burst from Gyarados's mouth and onto Koutarou and my body. I felt my leg break and my other limbs were trying to withstand the enormous pressure while trying to protect Koutarou. I could vaguely hear Dima's disturbing laughter. When Gyarados finally stopped throwing up water, I was on my knees, panting furiously. Koutarou was out cold.

"Is… That… All… You've… Got… Old… Man?" I managed to pant. I sent out Pi and told her to untie Raith and the little girl. However, Dima used his Gyarados to technically bitch-slap my poor Pidgey. I put it back in its ball and attempted to run over to Raith.

"A-Are you okay?" Raith asked.

"Yeah, I'm f-" I was interrupted by the whip of Gyarados's tail.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Dima stated angrily.

"What do you want from me?" I screamed, trying to stand.

"If you won't join me, then you shall DIE!" he screeched.

"I have EVERY right to live! You do not, you Pokémon abuser!"

"Oho, I'm so insulted."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Pokémon only exist for the benefit of man. They are our natural slaves. I won't tell you my plans, like every other generic villain, if that's what you were hoping." I clenched my fist when I heard those words. We are supposed to treat Pokémon like our friends, with respect. I couldn't stand the fact that those words came out of his mouth and I couldn't stand the fact that I was related to him.

"Eh. I'm bored of you. We will meet again, Shuu. I promise." Dima then ordered his underlings to grab Raith and the little girl and fled from the gym. Frustrated, I grabbed Koutarou and limped to the Pokémon Centre to get treated. The nurses and doctors there were absolutely horrified when they saw us enter the building. Immediately, some nurses brought stretchers and started to try and fix us up. I tried to keep my eyelids open, but it was like trying to lift a giant sandbag with a pinky finger, and I eventually dozed off.

When I woke up, I could see the sun shining from the window. I didn't hear many people outside, so I assumed it was early morning. I saw Koutarou's bed closer to the door, while mine was closer to the window. He was sitting down reading a newspaper. When I came to, he hopped out of bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I feel like I just fell out of a 20 story building…" I groaned.

"I would too if I had to face that move again head-on. You know you were out for almost a week?"

"Wha-?"

"Thanks to the newest Pokémon medicines, they were able to regenerate most of your bones, much like they do for Pokémon, but you'll still be sore and tired for at least a few weeks." Koutarou informed.

"Unfortunately, I don't have a few weeks. I have to find out what my old man is up to. I have to stop him."

"You can't right now! You've got to rest!" Then, the nurse came in. She checked her charts and performed a few basic tests on me to check my various bodily functions. She told me that I'd need to stay in bed three more days and that I'd have to stay in the hospital for rehabilitation for 5 months.

"I don't have five months. Is there any way I can get cured any quicker?" I asked her.

"The only thing we have that we could try are the medicines that we use on Pokémon to help you back to where you were. It's a risky ordeal, but it could bring you to full strength in the three days you have to stay in bed." She replied stoically.

"Then let's try it." I suggested. She sighed, then nodded her head and informed the doctor. When they injected the medicines into my IV drip, I could feel my whole body on fire. Then, my eyelids shut again and I could feel myself drifting into never land.

…

Three Days Later

I woke up to the smell of cigarette smoke. Squirtle was lying down next to me, smoking a cigarette. When I reached for his cigarette, he hopped up on my chest and then burst into tears.

"What's with the waterworks, Squirtle?" I asked.

"I ain't think youse was comin' to! Youse was out three days man!" he wailed. I patted his head, flattered by his concern.

I was surprised to find Koutarou sleeping in the bed next to mine. I got up out of bed and shook him awake. Koutarou rubbed his eyes and then jumped on me.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" he exclaimed. I wasn't exactly sure how to handle this kid grabbing me, so I just left him.

"Um, yeah." I replied.

"I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to see you get up ever again!" Koutarou cried.

"Well, I'm up now. Time to go."

"I want to go with you! Mr. Midnighter… Shuu… I wanna help you fight Commander Dima!"

"Uhm…"

"I promise I'll try to stay as useful as possible. Please?"

"Okay then." I pulled the curtains away and opened the window.

"What are you doing?" Koutarou asked warily.

"Jumping out the window. Why?" I asked.

"You just recovered! You can't go injuring yourself again!" He reprimanded.

"Dude, as long as the nurses and doctors don't know my name, they can't charge me if they can't find me." I grabbed Koutarou and put him on my back. I hopped out of the window and Squirtle followed. It wasn't too bad of a jump, only 2 stories high. The second we landed, I ran to the Pokémon gym. It was open, but they weren't accepting trainers. I put on my goggles.

"Do you have any sneaking skills?" I asked Koutarou.

"Yeah. My main job at Rocket Inc. was intel gathering, computer hacking, and analyst. Meaning, I can hack, listen in, and translate chatter." He replied.

"I didn't ask for a job description, but okay then. There's a gate down in one of the pipes in this fountain. I need you to get rid of it."

"Oh, that? I broke that yesterday before running into those thugs."

"Is it still open?"

"Should be."

"Alright, you stay here. I'll be back when I beat the gym leaders. It's too risky if people notice you, since you'll be hanging around me." I dove into the fountain and found the pipe leading to the series of pools inside the gym. The first pool had nothing but trainers, and I didn't want to have to deal with that. The second pool had the eldest sister, Daisy, sitting at the edge of the pool on her cell phone. I surfaced, running out of oxygen anyways.

"-en he totally saved the gym! The Midnighter was so, OH MY GOD. HE'S HERE RIGHT NOW! I gotta go, Millie!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Yo. I'm here for the Cascade Badge." I said.

"Thank you so much for saving the gym! Too bad I don't have my pokémon with me… But I bet you could do something for me…" She suggested as she walked over to me. She took the straps of her dress and let them down. Then, she grabbed my hand and placed it on her chest. Her rather large chest.

"I'm not here for sex, if that's what you want." I moved my hand off of her breasts and walked backwards.

"Fine. Let's battle." She said fiercely. From the pool came out a Staryu and a Seel. I sent out my Pikachu and Apollo.


	14. Cerulean Sisters Gym Battle

"Staryu! Seel! Use water gun!" Daisy commanded. I recognized the stances they took, because I've seen Squirtle use water gun many times now. I threw Pikachu and Apollo up in the air at the last possible second and dodged the water gun attacks. Daisy stomped her heel in anger.

"Argh! This is so frustrating! Bow before my overflowing feminine beauty!" Daisy screeched.

"No. Pikachu, use thunder bolt. Apollo, use wake-up slap." I whispered.

"Whaaaaaaaaat? You're supposed to shout attacks! It's not fair that I don't know what you're going to do!"

"There isn't trainer etiquette. I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah there freaking is! Duh!"

"Well then… Screw the rules, I have sexiness." (AN: Yes… I had to…)

When she wasn't looking, my Pikachu used thunder bolt at an angle that hit both Staryu and Seel at the same time. Then, Apollo used wake-up slap on Seel. Both pokémon fell over.

"I can't believe you! You made my pokémon fall over!" Daisy exclaimed.

"I'm going to the next pool. Bye." I returned Pikachu and Apollo to their respective PokéBalls. I heard Daisy totter over to me on her 6 inch heels.

"Hey! Wait!" she called.

"No." I ran into the hallway leading to the next pool and slammed the door. I ran into the next pool room before Daisy could catch up with me. In the next pool, I found a dead body. Or rather, a body that floated in the water as if dead. I cannot lie, that freaked me out. I quickly jumped into the pool and swam towards the floating body. Then, the person somehow grabbed my leg and pulled me underwater. I groped for a way to swim to the surface, but the person kept me down under the water. So, I ripped off the person's swim suit and quickly forced myself up to the surface. I paddled over to the edge of the pool and emerged from the water.

"That was rude! You shouldn't rip off people's clothing!" the girl screeched when she reached the surface while squirming back into her swim suit.

"It is also rude to pretend to be dead to drown other people." I argued.

"I was just playing around!" she argued back.

"How in all the circles of hell is drowning just 'playing around'?"

"Well…"

"Ah, screw you, I'm getting my gym badge." I started to walk toward the next pool, but noticed that she was fuming.

"No one leaves… UNLESS I TELL THEM TO!" She lunged toward me and attempted to punch me in the face. I dodged quickly, and used the fist that she tried to punch me with and deflected her energy into the wall.

"What the hell kind of gym leader are you? Aren't you supposed to be battling with pokémon, not fists?" I asked. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor on the opposite side of the room, dazed.

"Real men battle with fighting spirit and their own bare hands! That's how I get things done here." She responded smugly. I stumbled getting up and wiped the sweat off my forehead. She chuckled maniacally and sprinted towards me. I ran up the wall and jumped behind her, then let my fist meet her back. The girl let out a small cry of pain, then fell onto the ground. Before she could regain consciousness, I ran toward the next pool.

The last person in this horrible chain of gym leaders was Misty. She was sitting at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. She looked up at me and grinned.

"I knew you were the Midnighter…" she admitted.

"What gave me away?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"It was just my woman's intuition." She responded. She pulled a PokéBall out of her pocket. "What is your approach when you catch Pokémon? My policy is an all-out offensive with water type Pokémon!" Misty fiercely summoned a Staryu. I calmly sent my Pikachu out to the battlefield.

"Staryu! Water gun!" Misty commanded.

"Pikachu! Dodge it, then quick attack from behind!" I yelled quickly. Pikachu dodged from the large spray of water and, in seconds, appeared behind the Staryu and knocked it over. Staryu got up and used water gun on the pool to push himself upwards. Pikachu, sensing what Staryu was about to do, used thunder wave to paralyze the airborne Staryu. Staryu fell from the air and slammed into the pool water. When it surfaced, it was unable to move. I motioned for Pikachu to come over to me.

"I want you to slam into the centre of Staryu, it seems like the source of its power… Or something along those lines" I suggested.

"You got it, boss!" Pikachu replied confidently. He leaped into the air and body slammed the paralyzed Staryu.

"No! Staryu!" Misty called out to her fainted pokémon. I grinned for a second, and then hid my excitement behind a stoic face. Staryu was returned to his respective PokéBall and replaced with Starmie. "Starmie and I have been together through thick and thin, I know we can win this!" She announced confidently.

"We'll see about that." I answered calmly. Pikachu dashed out and double teamed on Starmie. Instead of randomly attacking the different Pikachu, it used bubble beam on all of the Pikachu, eventually hitting the real one. Then it acted like a boomerang and flew around in different directions, aiming at Pikachu from different directions. Pikachu continued to dodge Starmie's aerial assault with alarming speed. Then Pikachu grabbed Starmie and threw it into a wall.

"Starmie! Harden!" Misty yelled right before Starmie ran into the wall. However, it was too late; the impact of the wall on Starmie injured it severely, making this another win for Pikachu. "I-I can't believe I lost… Wow… You can have the Cascade Badge now… And this too." She handed me a badge the shape of a raindrop and a disc.

"Thanks." I replied calmly.

"The TM is Water Pulse." She informed me, then hugged me.

"Um…"

"I'd love to travel with you, but I have duties here."

"Yeah, I get that."

"But… I wanted to tell you that I like you…"

"Sorry, my heart's set on someone else." I walked slowly to the back entrance, flung my card at Misty (it read: "Better luck next time! -Midnighter"), and exited the Gym. I found Koutarou waiting patiently outside near the back door.

"I figured you'd go out this way." He said without reason. I nodded, grabbed my stuff from Koutarou, and we quickly walked out of Cerulean.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm going through a little drama-patch in my life at the moment, so I haven't worked as quickly and as much as I wanted to. Thanks for being patient you guys.


	15. An Apology and Farewell

Yeah, I'm really sorry, you guys. I'm not continuing this anymore.

I kinda just lost inspiration and the willpower to continue posting chapters and stuff.

Not only that, but I have a lot to work on this coming school year.

Thank you for your support, advice, and praise!

If someone wants to pick up on this, or something, go right ahead.

I guess this is goodbye…

- Ash


End file.
